I love you (even though I don't like you right now)
by Wuxians
Summary: "Los dos tuvimos juntos momentos buenos, muy buenos, y también momentos malos, dolorosos, como de pesadilla. A pesar de eso sé que te amo, aunque ahora mismo no me gustes". Dedicado a Janet Cab por su cumpleaños.
1. Confession

Bienvenidos y _gracias_ a todos los que han decidido pasarse a leer~  
Primero que nada, quiero decir que _no_ soy una escritora de fanfics, soy roleplayer. He dejado de escribir fanfics hace mucho (al menos cinco años) así que regresar es un poco duro para mí, un poco incómodo, quizás. Para que me tengan paciencia, nada más.

Espero que aún así lo disfruten.

Aclaración respecto al contenido:

 **NO** planeo que la historia termine así (para que no me maten, vale). Es probable que sea un two-shot o algo así, breve, pero iré viendo como me acomodo.  
 _Disclaimer:_ Los personajes no son de mi propiedad. Todas las hurras a Furudate.

Ahora sí.  
 _Para Janet, feliz cumpleaños._

* * *

 **I** love you (even though I don't like you right now)

 _I love you_  
 _Even though I don't like you right now_  
 _(...)_  
 _We got_  
 _Really high highs_  
 _Really low lows_  
 _But I still love you_  
 _Even though I don't like you right now._

 _Cuando las demás personas piensan en Oikawa Tooru, piensan en alguien guapo, inteligente, bueno en el volley, con una personalidad un poco_ de mierda _pero con un don para comunicarse que hace que la misma pase desapercibida._

—Hey.  
—¿Hm?  
—Estás actuando como si estuvieras molesto, ¿ha pasado algo?

 _Así es como_ los demás _ven a Oikawa Tooru. Esconde lo peor de sí mismo bajo una capa de buenos modos, usando una máscara inocente y luciendo_ angelical _para que el resto de las personas no vea sus oscuros, para que nadie se dé cuenta de que en realidad, el verdadero Oikawa Tooru está lleno de defectos e inseguridades, es un cúmulo de errores y malas decisiones._

—¿Ha~h? No ha pasado nada, Iwa-chan, nada de nada. Así que no te preocupes por eso.  
—Bien, vamos a suponer por un momento que me estás diciendo la verdad o que yo soy un imbécil y me creo lo que estás diciendo. Debes mirar por dónde vas o te vas a hacer daño.  
—Todo está bien, Iwa-chan. Sé lo que ha... —le dijo, mas se interrumpió a media oración cuando se llevó por delante un poste de alumbrado público. Oikawa se giró a ver a su mejor amigo con los ojos llorosos y la nariz sangrando.  
—Te lo dije, subnormal —respondió Iwaizumi, dejando escapar el aire que retenía en sus pulmones en un suspiro de puro cansancio —. ¡Inclina la cabeza, burro, te estás ensuciando la camiseta!

 _En pocas palabras, Oikawa Tooru es ligeramente diferente a la impresión que las demás personas poseen de él, pues dejando de lado sus habilidades, es en realidad como un niño pequeño._

—¡Me duele la cara, Iwa-chan!  
—Espera... justo así —pronunció el ace del Seijoh, intentando parar la hemorragia con ayuda de un pañuelo de papel que sacó de su bolsa.  
—¡Auch, auch, auchauchauch, Iwa-chan! ¡Me haces daño!

 _Caprichoso, inmaduro, con un leve aire de fragilidad._

—Pues jódete, idiota. Ahora sí que vas prestar atención al camino.

Haciendo morros, Oikawa se encogió suavemente en el lugar.

—Estás como salido de la época de las cavernas, Iwa-chan.  
—Te lo estás buscando, capullo.

Oikawa posó la mirada a un lado al oír aquello, acentuando aún más el pequeño puchero en sus labios.

—No es mi culpa —pronunció por lo bajo, como excusándose —. Ese poste salió de la nada, claramente, o lo hubiera visto.

 _Y perfecto._  
 _A pesar de todo, Oikawa Tooru es perfecto y a decir verdad, todos sus movimientos me ponen ansioso._

—Los postes no salen de la nada, cacho subnormal —masculló Iwaizumi, y suspiró una vez más antes de revisar el pañuelo intentando no parecer demasiado preocupado. Había parado de sangrar. Bien, mejor, ahora sí que le podía dedicar sin culpa una mueca de profunda desaprobación —. Te vas a dejar la cara como un cuadro...

Los ojos de Oikawa se posaron expectantes sobre los suyos, con esa expresión de _cachorro_ que usaba cuando buscaba que le _quisieran,_ que _él_ le quisiera.

—¿Vamos a comer algo juntos, Iwa-chan? Por favor...

Iwaizumi sabía lo que se venía, y sabía además que a pesar de haber pasado toda una vida juntos, nunca había aprendido a hacerle frente.

—Tengo cosas que hacer, Oikawa. Tarea, estudiar, dar una mano en casa, no puedo...  
—Por favor, me duele —lo interrumpió Oikawa. Hajime pasó saliva duro, las mejillas algo rosadas —... por favor.

 _A veces sospecho que Oikawa lo sabe._

—¿Iwa-chan?

 _Que siento algo por él._

—¿¡Qué con esa cara tan linda, Iwa-chan!? ¿La puedes hacer de nuevo? Por favor, por favor, por favo~r.

 _Siempre usa las debilidades y los huecos que crea en las demás personas a su favor. Es sólo que... en todo lo que implica "gustar" hay amor, lujuria y afecto. ¿Cuántos de todos esos sentimientos en verdad poseo?_

—¿Hah?

Iwaizumi lo miró un momento, inexpresivo, posando después una mano encima de su cabeza sin decir nada. Empezó con un suave mimo. Le jaló los cabellos de repente.

—¿Iwa-? ¡Ay, ay, ayayay, duele, Iwa-chan, me dejarás calvo!

 _Honestamente no creo que se haya dado cuenta todavía._

—¿Es verdad que rompiste con tu novia? —preguntó el moreno de repente, comenzando después a caminar para adelantarse un poco. Podía a llevar a Oikawa a un restaurante familiar, barato, de esos que los estudiantes se pueden permitir sólo con la mesada. Un favor, nada especial.  
—¿Hah? Iwa-chan, siempre eres tan poco delicado para decir las cosas...  
—Entonces sí rompiste con ella.

 _Te lo tienes bien merecido._

* * *

—¿Y sabes lo que dijo Iwa-chan?

 _Iwa-chan._  
 _Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan._  
 _Nunca me había parado a pensar en lo bien que suena._  
 _Iwa-chan._  
 _Me gusta su nombre, me gusta mucho su nombre._

—"Rompiste con ella porque no sabes ni puedes mantener una relación". ¿Te lo puedes creer? ¿Yo, incapaz de mantener una relación? Tonterías.  
—¿Así que peleaste con Iwa-chan por eso?

Oikawa, que se hallaba acostado en la cama de su ex novia, se impulsó suavemente hacia adelante hasta quedar sentado en el colchón.

—¡Hey! ¡Yo soy el único que le puede decir Iwa-chan a Iwa-chan!  
—Aquí vamos de nuevo —pronunció con algo de gracia, peinando sus largos cabellos color café con ayuda de sus dedos. Se quedó en silencio, como si precisara de un momento para procesar las banales quejas de su ex pareja, y retomó el habla un par de segundos después —. ¿Te digo algo, Tooru? Realmente eres una mala persona.  
—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —le preguntó en voz baja, ligeramente alarmado, como si aquel simple dicho hubiese golpeado un punto sensible en algún lugar de su pecho.  
—Para empezar, conoces a Iwaizumi. Ya sabes cómo es, conoces sus reacciones, sus gustos, sabes lo que piensa —. Explicó, la mirada posada en las uñas de sus pies que se hallaban prolijamente pintadas de un lindo color rosado —. Aún así, estás constantemente haciendo cosas que _sabes_ más que bien que molestan a Iwaizumi. Como si quisieras desesperadamente su atención.  
—¿Hah? ¿Entonces así es como se ve? —preguntó Oikawa intentando hacerse el desentendido, intentando simular que toda esa parrafada no hace que le escuezan un poco los ojos.  
—Pienso que así es como _es_ —masculló y se giró a mirar a Oikawa a los ojos, seria —. ¿Recuerdas por qué terminamos, Tooru?  
—Uhm... sí, dijiste que nunca podíamos estar juntos.  
—¿Y eso es mentira?  
—Pues no. Te descuidé mucho, siempre tenía compromisos y... bueno, eso.  
—¿Compromisos con quién?  
—Con Iwa-chan, con el club, con...  
—Con Iwaizumi —lo interrumpió —. Entonces terminamos porque pones a Iwaizumi por encima de todos, porque lo ponías incluso por encima de mí cuando teníamos una relación.  
—Yo... supongo que sí.  
—¿Y vienes a hablar de _eso_ conmigo? ¿En serio?

Oikawa se quedó en silencio hasta que lo comprendió. Comprendió de qué hablaba, comprendió que desahogar con su ex novia sus problemas con Iwa-chan era despiadado; denotaba indeferencia, desinterés, _desamor_. Y sabía que le debía como mínimo un poco de consideración, como compensación, como disculpa, pero ahí estaba, arruinándolo _de nuevo_.

—Joder... dios, joder.

Posó sus manos en su cara. Negó suavemente con su cabeza. Se dejó caer de nuevo a la cama.

—Dios, dios, dios, lo siento. Lo siento, lo siento de verdad, no debería haber venido...  
—¿Ves de qué hablo? Deberías dejar de buscar en los demás algo que _sabes_ sólo Iwaizumi te puede dar.  
—Lo sé, lo sé, pero no puedo —respondió Oikawa, dejando reposar ahora sus manos encima de su abdomen —. No puedo porque Iwa-chan nunca me verá de ese modo. Yo... nunca seré para Iwa-chan lo que Iwa-chan es para mí.

 _Cuando le dije eso, mi ex novia fingió molestarse llamándome 'idiota' y me pidió que no regresara._  
 _Entonces la vi. La mueca de compasión jalando una de sus comisuras hacia abajo. Fue un instánte, un segundo._  
 _Qué amable..._  
 _Siempre pensé que era demasiado buena. Demasiado buena para mí, demasiado buena para lo que le hice._

 _Y no era capaz de amarla, pero realmente lo intenté._

* * *

—Oikawa.  
—¿Ha~h? ¿Acaso es una voz eso que escucho?  
—Capullo, no empieces a hacer el imbécil. Más, porque llevas al menos dos putos días haciendo el imbécil.

Iwaizumi _sabía_ que tenía la paciencia contada. A cuentagotas. Su mejor amigo llevaba TODO el día ignorándolo descaradamente, pasándole los recados del club usando a Hanamaki, escudándose con Matsukawa para no tener que hablar o bien, _estar_ con él. Jodido capullo, Oikawa de los huevos. Tenía cojones.

—Escucho algo pero no veo nada, qué raro. Es como si el dueño de esa voz fea fuese... ¿cuánto? ¿cinco centímetros más bajo?

Ahora sí. Ahora sí las tenían. Le iba a dejar la cara como un rompecabezas. Jurado. No lo iba a reconocer ni su madre.  
Inspiró hondo una, dos, hasta cinco veces antes de agarrar a su mejor amigo por el cuello de la camisa.

—Vamos a ir a casa. Juntos. Y vas a dejar esas contestaciones de mierda porque juro que te voy a abollar la cara a golpes —le dijo, mas liberó a su mejor amigo a los segundos al no obtener una buena reacción a su amenaza.

 _Raro. Oikawa está raro. Muy raro. ¿Desde cuándo?_

—¿Siempre eres así, Iwa-chan? ¿Siempre arreglas todo con violencia? —le preguntó el castaño con un suave, pequeño puchero engreído adornando sus labios. Guardó sus zapatos en la taquilla que le correspondía.  
—¿Me estás tomando el pelo, Oikawa? —le preguntó Hajime, casi chirriando los dientes.  
—Para nada, Iwa-chan —respondió el menor con jocosidad, sacando ahora un calzado de calle. Se los puso con cuidado, cerró después el casillero con llave —. En verdad pienso que te deberías buscar un hobby para liberar tensión. O _algo_. Es una opinión.

Iwaizumi chasqueó la lengua visiblemente molesto, pero no respondió. Simplemente se sacó los zapatos para andar por la escuela, los arrojó a su armario, sacó los que tenía para andar por la calle, se los puso y cerró con llave luego de dar un golpe. Señaló la salida con la cabeza.

—Camina. Ya me has colmado los huevos, es obvio que los dos tenemos que hablar.  
—¿Qué? —Oikawa refunfuñó como un niño y salió a paso ligero. Iwaizumi le siguió de cerca —. No quiero hablar, Iwa-chan. Estoy _bien_.  
—Por supuesto que sí —masculló Iwaizumi con las manos en los bolsillos —. Ya basta de intentar verme la cara de imbécil, Oikawa. ¿Qué es? ¿Es porque dije que eras incapaz de mantener una relación? ¿Es eso?  
—No, Iwa-chan, no es...  
—Lo siento, ¿bien? —interrumpió Hajime, levantando las manos por encima de su cabeza, exasperado —. Ya sabes que no hablaba en serio, nos conocemos desde siempre. No puedes pe...  
—¡Es verdad! —Oikawa acalló a Iwaizumi al levantar la voz. Tenía los puños presionados a los lados —. Es verdad, no puedo mantener una relación. Pero tú seguro que sí puedes.  
—¿Yo? No estamos hablando de mí...  
—YO SÍ —respondió, intentando mantenerse calmado —. Yo sí. Iwa-chan seguro haría muy feliz a una de esas niñas. Le dedicarías muchas horas, la besarías bajo la blusa...

Oikawa se conocía lo bastante como para saber que estaba _a punto_ de irse de boca, de hablar de más. Y se iba a arrepentir, mucho, eso también lo sabía. _Tengo que parar. Tengo que parar AHORA. YA._

—¿¡De qué demonios me estás hablando!? —preguntó Iwaizumi, descolocado —. Ya está, se te acaba de ir completamente la olla.

Tarde.

—Le acariciarías por la línea del escote, tendrías sexo con ella, acabarías dejándome tirado por correr a sus brazos...  
—¿¡Te estás escuchando, imbécil!? ¡Yo no tengo una novia!  
—¡Sé bien lo que digo! —respondió Oikawa con las mejillas coloradas de enojo, de vergüenza. Los ojos llenos de miedo —. Me lo reprochas porque sabes, ¿no? Lo de las relaciones. Lo haces porque lo aplicas. Lo sé.  
—¡Ni siquiera me gusta una de... esas chicas de las que hablas! —le dijo Hajime, levantando las manos justo por debajo de su cara, como desquiciado.

No podía estar pasando. Oikawa NO podía estar haciéndole una escena de esas a ÉL. A su puto mejor amigo. Tenía que haber algo mal, una cámara escondida o alguna gilipollez de esas.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Tooru. Puro veneno —. Entonces quién era esa chica. La del pasillo.  
—La del pasi...

Ah.

—Hablaban como si se conocieran desde siempre. Se reían juntitos. Te dejó un roce con los dedos desde el codo hasta el hombro. ¿Y bien? ¿Quién es?

AH.  
Hajime lo recordaba. Vagamente, al decir verdad, pero lo recordaba. La "chica" de la que Oikawa hablaba era Okakura Nakayama, una chica bastante agradable que se había acercado a él durante el receso a pedir sus apuntes de química e informar, de paso, que no se perdería el próximo juego del equipo.  
En pocas palabras, eran compañeros de clase, nada más. La escena que le estaba montando en ese momento su mejor amigo teniendo en cuenta eso era de proporciones bíblicas.

—¡Somos compañeros de clase, Oikawa, _compañeros_ , nada más!  
—Seguro, por eso dejabas que te tocara, ¿no, Iwa-chan?  
—¡Estás exagerando un roce de mierda, para ya!  
—¿¡Por qué ella y no yo!?

 _Cómo._

—¿Qué?

 _Por qué._

—¿Qué dijiste?  
—Dije —Oikawa comenzó a respirar pesado, jadeaba de la ansiedad, del pánico que comenzaba a comérselo desde adentro —... por qué ella y no...

 _Qué acabo de hacer, qué carajos acabo de hacer._

—Oikawa... —Iwaizumi avanzó un paso en su dirección.  
—¡No!  
—¡Oikawa! —lo llamó de nuevo, intentando ahora sujetar su muñeca.  
—¡No me toques!

Hajime enmudeció de repente, sorprendido ante el chillido desgarrador que escapó de labios de su mejor amigo.

—Calma, Tooru, no...

 _No quiero que me odie, no quiero que Iwa-chan me odie. Pero tampoco puedo decir que estaba bromeando, no va a creerme._

—Tú... Iwa-chan...  
—¿Te gusto? —preguntó. Los ojos de Oikawa parecían querer salirse de sus cuencas.

 _Tiempo fuera._

—Es lo único que se me ocurre. ¿Te gusto, es eso? —preguntó nuevamente, pausando un poco las palabras. Oikawa posó el dorso de su mano encima de sus labios con las mejillas rojas.

 _¿Qué acaba de...?_

—¿Es eso? ¿Me quieres?

Hajime se inclinó en su dirección un poco, poniéndose apenas en puntas de pie para alcanzar la palma de su mano con sus labios.

—Porque también te quiero. Te quiero muchísimo...

Tooru se agarró el pecho con su mano libre visiblemente confundido, sin saber qué decir o cómo reaccionar.  
Pero entonces Iwaizumi habló de nuevo.

—Aunque creo que... ahora mismo no me gustas.

Y lo siguiente que escuchó, fue el eco de su corazón haciéndose añicos.


	2. Consequences

¡Hola de nuevo! (considerando que haya quedado alguien por ahí esperando la continuación de ésto).  
Bien, antes que nada, quiero decir que _soy consciente_ de que me he tardado la vida en actualizar _y no estoy orgullosa de ello_. Francamente no vengo a excusarme ni nada parecido, sólo a explicar que un par de días después de que publiqué el primer capítulo empezó mi época de exámenes (que tenía que aprobar sí o sí porque sino estaba jodida), y eso me obligó a posponer todo lo que tenía planeado hacer.  
EN FIN, he aprobado, por si les interesaba saber. Capaz no, pero bueno, igual se los comento (?) Y HE REGRESADO. Si siguen ahí esperando saber cómo acaba ésto, se los agradezco muchísimo. - muchos corazones para ustedes, OISH. -

 **POR CIERTO, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS 2 REVIEWS QUE ME HAN LLEGADO** , me llenan de ganas de seguir.

Aclaraciones respecto al contenido:

BUENO, vamos a ver. Había planeado que ésto fuera un _two-shot_ (me parece que lo dije, que quería que fuera lo más breve posible), pero me he puesto a escribir y me ha parecido mejor que tuviera un capítulo más (o dos, veremos como me organizo).  
 **Igual no se preocupen** , porque mañana mismo empiezo a escribir lo que sigue así que no voy a tardar ni de coña lo que he tardado en publicar éste.

Y YA. Ahora sí los dejo leer, hasta el siguiente capítulo~ O/ 

* * *

**C** amisado

 _ **T**_ _his was no accident_  
 _This was a therapeutic chain of events._

—¿Planeas hablar para, no sé, éste siglo?

Oikawa lo sabía, sabía que sus amigos estaban perdiendo la paciencia con él pero, ¿qué se supone que debía decir exactamente?

 _No saben lo que ha pasado. Me he confesado a mi mejor amigo de la infancia (que casualmente es un chico y no una chica como los tengo acostumbrados), y adivinen qué sucedió. Pues sí, me ha dado calabazas._

Bufa, deja escapar de sus labios un sonido similar a un gruñido, bajo, cansado, desesperanzado.

 _Me ha rechazado._

—¿Crees que nos está escuchando?  
—Ya verás que sí.

Lo siguiente que el armador percibe es un puntazo por abajo de la mesa, directo a la pantorrilla.

—¡OYE! —se quejó, levantando la pierna un poco hasta que la misma quedó apoyada en la silla. Se sobó la zona golpeada con las dos manos —. Mattsun, Makki, eso duele.  
—Te estamos hablando, cacho subnormal.  
—Es verdad. ¿Vas a decirnos qué es lo que pasa? Porque estás raro. Más de lo usual, quiero decir. Tú siempre eres raro.

Oikawa le enseña a sus amigos una mueca con la que busca parecer ofendido (que lo está, para que conste. Cómo van a decir que es raro, por favor. Es peculiar, inusual si se quiere. Pero raro nunca, porque suena a algo _malo_ ), mas sus amigos se miran como si no hubiese podido conseguir aquello ni de lejos. Carraspea un poco incómodo, reacomodándose en su asiento.

—Es peor de lo que pensé —masculla el moreno, y Hanamaki parece estar de acuerdo con su conclusión.

Finalmente, Tooru suspira. Cuanto más rápido hable, más rápido le dejarán solo para asimilar lo sucedido; o eso quiere pensar, porque no se imagina a sí mismo lamentando su primer rechazo con espectadores de por medio.

—Bien, ¿quieren saber qué me pasa? —les preguntó el armador al cabo de unos segundos. Mattsun bufa, como si la pregunta no tuviese nada que hacer ahí.  
—No, hemos estado aquí cuarenta minutos porque en el fondo nos encanta sufrir —respondió Hanamaki con ironía —. Por supuesto que queremos saber qué anda mal, lelo. Habla, vamos.

Oikawa inhaló hasta que sus pulmones dolieron. Esperó unos segundos. Exhaló despacio.

—Fui rechazado.

Y ahí estaba. Todo el problema resumido en dos palabras. Matsukawa y Hanamaki se miraron incrédulos.

—Te rechazaron —se quiso asegurar Mattsun, porque no creía que fuera posible oír "Oikawa" y "rechazado" en la misma oración hasta ese momento.  
—Eso mismo.  
—¿Y quién fue la chica que te rechazó? —preguntó Hanamaki.  
—No fue una chica.  
—¿No... no fue una chica?  
—Eso dije.  
—¿Entonces quién?  
—Iwa-chan.

 _Iwa-chan. ¿Iwa-chan?_

—¿Iwa-chan? —tanteó Takahiro, su expresión combinando estupor y horror como nunca antes.  
—No le digas Iwa-chan, _yo_ le digo Iwa-chan.  
—A ver, a ver, deja esas chiquilinadas —pidió Mattsun, negando con sus manos como si así pudiese hacer a un lado la información sobrante y quedarse únicamente con lo más jugoso —. ¿Iwaizumi? ¿Iwaizumi Hajime, el fan número uno de Godzilla que se la pasa diciendo que eres un capullo descerebrado y dándote golpes en la cabeza con los balones, ése Iwaizumi Hajime? —preguntó. Oikawa se encogió de hombros como si no hubiese nada más que decir —. ¿Estamos hablando de la misma persona, Oikawa?  
—¡Por supuesto que estamos hablando de la misma persona, Mattsun! ¿¡Cuántos Iwa-chans conoces!?  
—Tantos golpes en la cabeza le han dejado tonto, le dije a Iwaizumi que ésto pasaría —masculló Takahiro, negando con la cabeza como si realmente lamentara lo sucedido.  
—Entonces te has confesado. Como en las novelas para chicas.  
—Sí... no.  
—¿Sí?  
—No.  
—¿Qué? —preguntó Mattsun, jalando la piel bajo sus ojos hacia abajo —. Habla _claro_ , Oikawa, no podemos entender ni una palabra de lo que dices.  
—¡Fue terrible!  
—Joder —masculló Hanamaki, intentando no romper a reír —. ¿Tan mal ha salido?  
—Pésimo. He... he montado una escena que no venía a cuento, ¿saben? Le he preguntado por qué... por qué —Oikawa hundió la cara en sus brazos, rojo de la vergüenza —... por qué tocaba a esas chicas que ni siquiera conoce en lugar de a mí.

Para asombro de Oikawa, ni Mattsun ni Makki comenzaron a reír después de su confesión.

—Coño, eso es peor que terrible.  
—Ni siquiera sé cómo ha comenzado; en un momento estábamos hablando sobre que era un imbécil para cuidar de mis propias relaciones y al segundo siguiente, estaba diciendo un montón de chorradas a Iwa-chan sobre sexo, abandono e incluso le pregunté sobre una _supuesta_ novia de la que, pensándolo mejor, sólo sabe su nombre. ¡Yo sabía que Iwa-chan apenas si sabía su horrible nombre! ¿¡Por qué soy así!? —Tooru bufó nuevamente, dejando escapar algo parecido a un hipido —. Por dios, cómo me dejaron llegar a ésto. Sabía que esa Nakahara no-sé-qué era sólo una compañera, la he visto al menos cien veces en los pasillos, me siento espantoso.  
—Un momento, no nos culpes —se defendió Mattsun, alzando sus dos manos al aire.  
—Es verdad; _Sunny*_ y yo no te criamos para ésto, burro —secundó Hanamaki.  
—Ustedes me dan escalofríos a veces, ¿qué es eso de _Sunny_? Ya se los he preguntado pero ninguno me lo explica.  
—Vale, a ver —masculló el de cabellos rosados, juntando sus dos manos e ignorando la pregunta de su compañero con todo el descaro —. Francamente, lo que has hecho parece sacado de... no sé, novela mal narrada*, pero mira el lado bueno.

Oikawa giró apenas la cabeza para ver a sus amigos con un solo ojo.

—¿Y cuál sería?  
—Es Iwaizumi —respondió, como si el argumento se explicara por sí solo —. Aunque me duela decir ésto, es el más maduro aquí. No va a dejar que lo sucedido arruine su amistad.  
—¿Tú crees?  
—Absolutamente. Pero será incómodo, al menos hasta que las cosas se acomoden de nuevo.  
—Es una consecuencia lógica —secundó ésta vez Mattsun. 

* * *

**X** ena: Warrior Princess

—Entonces... ¿no has pegado ojo anoche?  
—No.  
—¿Eso quiere decir que no nos juntaremos con Mobi a ver películas?  
—Probablemente.  
—Pero acaba de romper con su novia, Iwa; no le podemos dejar solo. Es un código de amigos o algo así —Yuki bufa bajito, cansado, porque lleva la mañana entera intentando _entender_ qué es lo que pasa con Iwaizumi pero el chico parece una tumba, no dice nada. No va a negar que el asunto le desespera _bastante._  
—Ya. Tenemos la biblia del sexo seguro, la biblia de la sagrada alimentación*, y ahora me sales con ésta chorrada que parece sacada de la biblia de no sé, la noble amistad. Por favor, Yuki, Mobi va a estar bien.  
—Hey, hey. La biblia de la sagrada alimentación es _necesaria_ , especialmente para mí. Y aún no comprendo cuál es el punto de la biblia del sexo seguro si aquí nadie ha echado un polvo en su puta vida.  
—Pero lo haremos algún día, ¿no? —responde Iwaizumi con desinterés, sacando de su bolsa un cuaderno, una pluma y una cajita pequeña de leche sabor cocoa que le pasa a su amigo con cuidado. Yuki mira la bebida con ojos brillantes y se adueña de la misma con ambas manos.  
—Eso espero —masculla el rubio, peléandose con el papel que envuelve su pajilla —. Entonces... ¿vas a decirme qué es lo que pasó? Porque si piensas dejar a Mobi solo, espero que sea algo trascendente. Como mínimo.

Hajime bufa. Ve como Yuki consigue sacar la pajilla después de mil intentos, como clava la misma en la cajita, y como comienza a beber de ella con las mejillas rosas. Se dice a sí mismo que debe hablar de lo sucedido para comenzar a dar coherencia a sus pensamientos. _O algo._

—Se me han confesado.

Yuki, que ha girado la silla para poder hablar cara a cara con él, se inclina en su dirección ansioso.

—¿Confesión? ¿Y quién ha sido? ¿Es una chica o un chico? —pregunta sin respirar. Iwaizumi pasa saliva en seco.  
—Un chico.  
—Woah. ¿Y es guapo? ¿Lo conozco? —comienza a beber de su cocoa nuevamente, pausando su acción sólo para agregar —. ¿Qué has respondido?  
—Fue Oikawa. Y he dicho que... no.

Y ahí sucede. Iwaizumi casi puede escuchar el "crack" que genera su confesión a voces. El ambiente a su alrededor se vuelve pesado, viscoso, _palpable_ , y es tan evidente que hasta alguien como _Yuki_ (con _todo_ lo que su persona abarca e implica) parece darse cuenta del cambio.  
Nadie agrega nada por un par de segundos.

—¿Le gustas a Oikawa?  
—Sí.  
—¿Y le dijiste que no?  
—Le dije que lo quiero, porque lo quiero, pero no me... gusta.  
—¿De qué hablas? Oikawa _sí_ te gusta.

Los dos chicos giraron la cabeza casi a la misma vez.

—¿Mobi? Creí que no ibas a venir.  
—¡ _Moby_ -Dick*!

Mobi chasquea la lengua con el ceño ligeramente arrugado. Antes de tomar asiento junto a Iwaizumi, le da al rubio un golpe suave en la nuca con la palma de la mano.

—Tú —señala a Yuki con uno de sus dedos —, deja de mezclar mi nombre con el de una ballena gigante.  
—La verdad deberías estar emocionado, he leído un libro en lugar de romperme un hueso o apolillar en el sofá.

Mobi e Iwaizumi pusieron los ojos en blanco.

—Seguro has leído sólo el nombre —Yuki parece querer protestar, pero el moreno se le adelanta —. Bien, a lo que iba, ¿por qué has rechazado a Oikawa?  
—¿Porque no me gusta, quizás?  
—Ya. Hablan _todas_ las noches, se saludan antes de dormir, son la primer persona a la que mensajean cuando se levantan, se avisan mutuamente si salen, caminan juntos a la escuela, regresan juntos a casa; pero _hey_ , no te gusta. Para nada.

Hajime presiona los labios hasta que los mismos se ponen blancos como la cal y desaparecen en una línea.  
La verdad es que dicho así, sí suena bastante inusual. Hajime puede ser el hombre más necio del planeta cuando se lo propone, pero no es tan tonto como para hacer la vista gorda ante semejante obviedad. Luce... raro, indudablemente, o al menos hace a su argumento parecer poco convincente.

—Caminamos juntos porque vivimos en la misma calle.  
—Ya. ¿Y lo demás?  
—Vale, vale. Entendí. Es medio sospechoso.  
—Medio si lo miras con un solo ojo —masculló el rubio con gracia. Iwaizumi posó su mirada en él con cara de perros.  
—Estás a ésto —juntó sus dedos pulgar e índice hasta que los mismos casi se tocaron — de ir a comprar la chocolatada por tu cuenta cada mañana de aquí a la graduación.  
—¡No! ¡No me obligues a ir hasta el konbini! —le suplicó. Iwaizumi compraba siempre algo de beber para Yuki (a veces también para Mobi) básicamente porque le quedaba de paso. Solía ir junto a Oikawa al mercado que quedaba cerca de las casas de ambos de camino a la escuela por hacer un favor a su amigo, porque Yuki debía hacer dos estaciones arriba de una formación plagada de gente la cual no perdía por ser rápido de pies y excesivamente delgado.  
—Levantate antes y verás como puedes pasar por el konbini e incluso llegar a la escuela a una hora decente —respondió Hajime con ironía.  
—¿Podemos regresar a lo que hablábamos? —pidió Mobi, aplaudiendo dos veces con las manos —. Tenemos que meter un poco de coherencia en la cabeza de Iwaizumi, preferentemente para éste siglo.  
—Hey, mi cabeza está _llena_ de coherencia.  
—Bien, ¿entonces por qué eres así con Oikawa? ¿Cuál es el problema?

Hajime se mordió el labio. Podía decir qué era lo que rondaba por su cabeza en ese preciso momento, escupir su verdad, expiar la culpa, pedir una segunda opinión; pero tenía _miedo._ Miedo de escuchar que lo había arruinado completamente, miedo a comprobar que su relación con Oikawa estaba condenada, miedo a saber que ha perdido la posibilidad de dar un paso, cualquiera sea éste.  
Inspiró hondo, exhaló suave e inspiró de nuevo, pero justo cuando iba a comenzar a hablar, a descargar lo que le pesaba en el pecho, la profesora ingresó al salón.

—Buenos días. Todos tomen asiento —pidió la mujer, dejando su bolso encima de la silla que le correspondía —. Tengo un anuncio que hacer así que por favor, escúchenme.  
—Genial —Mobi palmó el hombro del rubio para que girara la silla en dirección a la pizarra —. Justo cuando parecía que ibas a comenzar a hablar.  
—Supongo que quedará para después —respondió Hajime, dejando escapar un suspiro disimulado de alivio.  
—Te lo juro, Iwaizumi, de ésta no te libras.  
—Lo sé, lo sé —respondió, posando la mirada al frente —. ¿Tú cómo estás?

Mobi giró apenas la cabeza para espiar a su compañero de reojo, regresando la mirada a la mujer parada delante del salón un segundo después.

—Tengo ganas de levantarme en las mañanas, supongo que eso es mejor que estar echado en la cama comiendo helado o quedarme en casa mirando películas de la década del '90 enterrado mantas. Estuve a nada de ponerme a ver _My Best Friend's Wedding_ , pero me contuve.  
—Ya. Lo siento.  
—¿Por qué? Esas cosas pasan, ella tenía que elegir. Y no me eligió a mí.  
—Por eso lo siento.  
—Va. Lo sé, por eso digo que no lo hagas. También ha sido mi culpa.  
—He pedido que hicieran silencio —Iwaizumi regresó la mirada a su profesora cuando la susodicha habló nuevamente, cerrando la boca al momento. La mujer carraspeó —. Tenemos un alumno nuevo. Es de intercambio, viene de Escocia.  
—¿Un alumno de intercambio? —Yuki se giró a ver a sus amigos con una ceja arqueada —. ¿Creen que sea una chica o un chico?  
—Un chico —respondieron Mobi e Iwaizumi al unísono.  
—Espero que sean amables. Sabe japonés, pero acostumbrarse a un lugar nuevo siempre es complicado de por sí —dicho aquello, acercó una de sus manos a sus labios para que sus palabras llegaran a los pasillos —. ¡Pasa!

Rizos, de un color avellana que era (dolorosamente) similar al de Oikawa, era lo único que Iwaizumi alcanzaba a ver desde su asiento. Caían como cascada, dejando apenas vislumbrar las facciones de quien, al parecer, sería su nuevo compañero.

—¿Una... chica?  
—Es una chica —respondió Mobi casi al instante —. Una guapa.

La joven caminó hasta quedar parada delante del alumnado, al que dedicó una pequeña reverencia.

—Buenos días —saludó. Tenía un acento marcado (en verdad _marcado_ ) que hacía sonar bastante curioso su japonés —. Vengo de la ciudad de _Glesga_ , que ustedes quizás conozcan como Glasgow, en Escocia, Reino Unido. Mi nombre es Sheena, espero llevarme bien con...  
—¡Como la Princesa Guerrera _Xena_ *!

Todos los ojos se posaron en Yuki, que se había girado a ver a sus amigos nuevamente para decir aquello. Mobi se hundió en la silla con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza e Iwaizumi, por su lado, se dio un golpe en la cara con la palma de la mano.

—Tú _no_ acabas de hacer eso —masculló el _yoga lover_ , asomando apenas sus ojos por encima de la línea de la mesa.  
—Ha sido fabuloso, qué dices —respondió Iwaizumi, intentando aplacar las pequeñas carcajadas que escapaban de sus labios con ayuda de su mano —. Es un burro.

Pero para sorpresa de Yuki (e incluso de la profesora, también de sus dos amigos) la muchacha no se le queda mirando como si fuera un bicho raro, sino que _se ríe_ , con carcajadas tan _musicales, suaves e irreales_ que no sabe cómo reaccionar. Porque no puede ser verdad, no le puede estar pasando algo así _a él._

 _La hice reír._  
 _Yo._  
 _Yo siendo yo._

Piensa. Y se agarra el pecho con una mano intentando retener la sensación cálida que se le ha clavado justo ahí, donde cree se halla su corazón.

 _Maravilloso._

La escocesa le da la espalda un momento, escribe en la pizarra "Sheena" (con "sh", no con "x") y entonces se gira de nuevo, con los ojos posados en Yuki.

—Es así. Las dos "e" de aquí suenan como una "i".  
—Entonces no es con "x"... ah, qué decepción. 

* * *

**G** reen Light

—¿Cuánto ha pasado desde la confesión de Oikawa? —preguntó Mobi, pinchando un pedazo de hoja de lechuga de su ensalada. Tenían un pequeño receso para comer a las 12:30 AM del que Yuki no les dejaba pasar bajo ningún concepto, porque se había propuesto pesar más de cincuenta kilos para diciembre e iba a matar o morir para cumplir con ello. Tampoco es que fuera pretencioso, si alcanzaba los cincuenta con coma se daba por hecho.  
—¿Mnh? Yo qué sé. ¿Como una semana? —respondió el rubio, peleándose con el paquete que envolvía su sandwich —. Hombre, no es mi día para lidiar con los paquetes éstos —lo agarró con los dientes, jalando la punta suavemente hacia afuera sin conseguir nada —. Ya es evidente.  
—¿Una semana? Pues los dos deberían ir pensando en arreglar las cosas, ¿no crees? —pregunta. Y su compañero se encoje de hombros porque sabe (de alguna manera) que la lógica no aplica aquí.  
—¿Y a mí qué me cuentas? Ninguno quiere dar el primer paso así que no se puede hacer nada. Estarán estancados ahí hasta no sé, el año de la pera —masculló, encogiéndose de hombros. Mobi arqueó suavemente las cejas, como si quisiera reírse pero se estuviese conteniendo, a lo que Yuki le apuntó con su sandwich —. Un momento, ¿qué planeas?  
—Intervenir, por supuesto. Tenemos _luz verde_ , es ahora o nunca —respondió Mobi, bebiendo después un poco de té —. Lamento que tengas que aguantar ésto, Sheena.

La escocesa, que había accedido a pasar el receso del mediodía con ellos luego de que Yuki se lo pidiera una decena de veces, se comió un arándano rojo antes de negar suavemente con la cabeza.

—Para nada, quiero dar una mano si está a mi alcance. Ya me comentaron más o menos de qué va el asunto.

Los ojos de Mobi se posaron en su compañero.

—Bueno, sí, es mi culpa. Pero cuántas más cabezas seamos para pensar en una idea, mejor —se excusó.  
—Vale. Eso no lo puedo negar —respondió, comenzando a picar nuevamente de su ensalada para seguir comiendo.  
—Genial, ¿qué tenías planeado entonces? —le preguntó, a lo que Mobi se encogió de hombros.  
—Pues nada de nada, la verdad. ¿Y si nos juntamos después de la escuela? —les dijo, mirando sin querer como el rubio había comenzado de nuevo a intentar romper el papel con los dientes —. Para con eso, macho, es asqueroso.  
—¡Pues soluciona mi problema en lugar de decir que es asqueroso! —chilló, sacudiendo su sandwich en el aire.  
─Por mí, bien ─respondió la castaña, interrumpiendo la pequeña discusión de los dos chicos ─. Reunirnos después de la escuela, quiero decir. Por mí está bien.

Tanto Mobi como Yuki se le quedaron mirando en silencio, anonadados por un par de segundos. Finalmente, el rubio golpeó sus palmas.

─Pues no se diga más. Pueden venir ambos a mi casa, mamá estará fuera hasta la noche.  
─Excelente, nos vamos juntos.  
─¿Se puede saber a dónde van a ir juntos? ─los estudiantes levantaron la cabeza para dar con la mirada de Iwaizumi, que se hallaba de pie apenas a dos pasos de donde el grupo de amigos había decidido parar a comer ─. ¿Qué le van a hacer a Sheena, capullos?  
─¿Qué? ¿¡Por quién nos tomas!? ─el de cabellos dorados se señaló a sí mismo con el dedo pulgar ─. Tengo la capacidad social de una baldosa, Iwa. Y Mobi acaba de romper con su novia, por favor.

Hajime arqueó suavemente una ceja.

─¿Eres consciente de que estás diciendo básicamente que eres un asco hablar con chicas? ─le preguntó, acomodándose en el suelo también para poder robar un arándano del bento de Sheena.  
─Mira, no me culpes, hace cuarenta minutos que intento abrir mi jodido sandwich así que no puedo negar nada de ésa índole en éste momento ─. Masculló. La castaña le sacó la comida de las manos, rompiendo el paquete un segundo después al dar un suave jalón al mismo por las puntas. Mobi e Iwaizumi comenzaron a reír en voz baja.  
─¡Salvado por _Sheena:_ la princesa guerrera! ─exclamaron los chicos al unísono, a lo que Yuki se puso rojo de vergüenza.  
─¡Ya basta! Son imposibles ─les dijo, posando después la mirada en la chica de reojo con las mejillas rosas ─. Uhm... muchas gracias ─masculló en un susurro, adueñándose del sandwich nuevamente con un movimiento suave de su mano.  
─Por nada ─respondió ella, también con las mejillas ligeramente rosadas. Carraspeó un poco ─. Uhm... ¿Hajime? ─lo llamó; el ace levantó la mirada de golpe al oír su nombre en lugar del usual "Iwaizumi" al que estaba acostumbrado*.  
─Dime, ehm... lo siento, dime, sí.  
─Nos vamos a juntar en casa de Yuki ─explicó, buscando la mirada de su compañero para que le secundara.  
─Es verdad, sí. Puse mi casa ─respondió el rubio, indicando después a la chica que podía seguir.  
─Te nos puedes unir cuando acabes con el club. Dile a Tooru también, nos la vamos a pasar bien ─le propuso. Iwaizumi dejó caer su cabeza a un lado.  
─Mnh... vale, iré. Pero compren algo para merendar al menos, no sean vagos.  
─¡Es un hecho!  
─Bueno, va siendo hora de regresar. En una hora salimos así que ─Mobi golpeó sus palmas dos veces ─... vámonos a los salones.

Iwaizumi se puso de pie, bufando un poco a causa del cansancio sumado al desgano. Les quedaba una hora, sesenta minutos, nada; pero después de haber pasado _cinco_ horas encerrados en un salón, no tenía muchas ganas de seguir por la labor.

─¿Has comido algo, Iwa? ─le preguntó el rubio, sacudiéndose la suciedad de la ropa.  
─Sí, comí con Mattsun. Parece que Oikawa comió con Makki ─Explicó. Los chicos se miraron. Sheena, por su lado, carraspeó un poco incómoda ─. ¿Qué?  
─Nada ─se apuró a responder Mobi, dando una mano a la chica para que se pusiera de pie ─. Va a sonar la campana así que mejor nos vamos. Te vemos luego, Iwaizumi.

Hajime se les quedó mirando, incrédulo.

─Por dios, están cada día más raros. Lo siento por Sheena que ha acabado en me... un momento. ¡Capullos, que vamos al mismo salón! ¿¡Por qué me dejan aquí solo!?

Los chicos apuraron el paso, ignorando los berridos de su amigo al que habían dejado pagando en los jardínes.

─Ésto va a ser más jodido de lo que pensé ─confesó Mobi, ingresando al salón seguido de los demás. Iwaizumi llegó un par de minutos después, maldiciendo como un condenado.  
─Los veo pegadísimos a Sheena, par de desgraciados ─luego de decir aquello, Iwaizumi ocupó su lugar junto a Mobi de mala gana ─. Ustedes sí que se encariñan rápido.  
─Somos buenos compañeros ─se escudó el nominado, como si no hubiera más ciencia en sus acciones o las de su amigo que esa aparente amabilidad desinteresada.  
─Yo _no_ me he caído de un guindo así que me van a decir lo que planean o juro que los mato ─les amenazó. Cuando el rubio se giró a ver al ace con la cara hecha un cuadro (del miedo, probablemente), la castaña le golpeó con el pie por debajo de la mesa.  
─¡Mierda, eso duele! ─se quejó, señalando después a la escocesa con aire acusador ─. ¡Tú, bruja! ¡Lo hiciste a propósito! ─le dijo. Mobi posó una mano encima de sus labios para no comenzar a reír como un loco allí mismo.  
─No, cómo crees ─respondió ella.  
─ _Bien hecho_ ─concedió el moreno moviendo sólo los labios, pues sabía que su amigo acabaría yéndose de boca como Iwaizumi siguiera presionando. Sheena, por su lado, se encogió suavemente de un hombro como si dijera "no es nada" antes de comenzar a disculparse en inglés, e Iwaizumi se pasó la mano por la cara.  
─Ésto no se va a quedar así ─pronunció Hajime, a lo que su compañero le miró con una ceja arqueada.  
─Karma.

Poco más de cuarenta minutos, una larga explicación sobre cómo resolver la ecuación de una parábola cúbica que, para asombro de todos, sólo Yuki pudo entender, y un par de ejercicios sobre el tema que nadie se molestó en resolver después, Iwaizumi se hallaba despidiendo a sus amigos con un par de (cariñosas) amenazas y la promesa de que los vería con Oikawa apenas acabara con el club.

─Vale, sí, nos vemos en mi casa.  
─¡Y cuidado con lo que hacen! ─les dijo Hajime, comenzando a caminar de espaldas con dirección al gimnasio. Señaló a Sheena con uno de sus dedos ─. Los voy a hacer papilla como se pasen con ella.  
─¡Todo bien, Iwaizumi! ─respondió el de largos cabellos oscuros, mirando como su compañero le saludaba con las dos manos al aire.  
─¡Tranquilo, Iwa, Mobi no me dejará hacer nada estúpido!  
─¡Ya, igual no cuento con ello! ─Y dicho aquello, Iwaizumi se giró a medias para mirar por dónde iba, dando la breve despedida por acabada ─. Los dos juntos no hacen una.

Cuando Hajime les dio la espalda, los chicos suspiraron de puro alivio.

─¿Tenías que darme un puntazo en la pierna? _¿En serio?_  
─Me pareces un poco bocón así que mejor prevenir ─respondió ella con gracia.  
─La chica lleva razón ─secundó el moreno. La boca de Yuki dibujó una "O" comiquísima antes de señalar a su amigo con uno de sus dedos.  
─¡Traición! ¡Y por una mujer, es TODO lo que el manual de la noble amistad dice que no debes hacer! ─masculla. Y Mobi rueda los ojos porque francamente no sabe cómo reaccionar o qué responder a semejante acusación.  
─Bueno, no me puedes culpar por ponerme de su lado. Es guapa ─respondió, como si aquello solucionara el tema. Las mejillas de su compañero se pusieron rosas de coraje.  
─¡Ya sé que es guapa! ¡No digas que es guapa! ─Sheena comenzó a reír suavemente ante su reacción, lo que provocó que su sonrojo empeorara.  
─Mejor vámonos, antes de que acabes de cavar tu propia tumba ─bromeó el moreno, comenzando a caminar hacia la salida.

La escocesa jaló la manga del saco blanco de Yuki para que los siguiera, a lo que el susodicho comenzó a caminar con las manos escondidas en los bolsillos. Tenía el ceño tan arrugado que era casi cómico.

─Por favor, _olvida_ que dije eso.  
─Uhm... no, no quiero. Ha sido lindo, por decir algo.  
─¿Me estás tomando el pelo o..? ─preguntó, inclinándose un poco hacia adelante dado que la muchacha se le había adelantado un par de pasos. En respuesta, ella le dedicó una mirada por encima del hombro.  
─Puede que sí, puede que no ─respondió. Yuki cerró los ojos un poco, receloso.  
─Eso no es... eso no responde... ogh, eres muy molesta, ¿sabías?  
─Ya ─masculló la escocesa, intentando silenciar con su palma las pequeñas carcajadas que escapaban de sus labios ─, seguro no te agrado ni un poco, es evidente ─dijo con un deje de ironía en su voz.  
─¡Sheena!  
─Tenemos que ir a la estación, ¿no es verdad? ─interrumpió Mobi, obligando a los chicos a regresar la mirada al camino.  
─Sí. Para ir a mi casa sí ─respondió el chico, buscando relajarse ─. Es un viaje rápido, pero cansa mucho.  
─No pasa nada. ¿Pasamos por el mercado de camino? Para comprar algo para comer, que sino Iwaizumi nos va a matar.  
─¿Podemos comprar algunos dulces japoneses? Los quiero probar ─secundó la chica jutando sus manos, bastante emocionada con la idea.  
─Vale, vale. Pasemos por el mercado. 

* * *

" **F** ind what you love and let it kill you".

 _"_ _ **E**_ _ncuentra lo que amas y deja que te mate"._

─La verdad es que no sé cómo no hemos intentado ésto antes.  
─Porque jamás habíamos pensado en ello, supongo.  
─¿Se pueden quedar quietos un momento?  
─¡Eso duele!  
─¡Se los dije! ─La castaña suspiró un poco, dando por acabada su labor en el cabello de ambos chicos ─. Ya. Se los deben dejar al menos una media hora o cuarenta minutos, luego se los sacan...  
─¿Y vamos a tener la cabeza llena de rulos? ─preguntó el rubio, ridículamente emocionado ante la idea.  
─Exactamente.  
─Los ruleros me hacen parecer una anciana.

Los chicos habían llegado a la casa de Yuki cargando dos bolsas llenas de puros dulces. Muchos de ellos eran japonesas, comprados especialmente para la única mujer presente, pero también se habían gerenciado algunos panes de leche, pasteles de crema e incluso unas galletas senbei* con una capa de alga nori, porque al rubio le habían recordado a las _lava cookies_ de su juego de Pokémon y _cómo no las vamos a llevar, macho, si son iguales_. Mobi se había puesto a preparar algo de té para acompañar la comida (él era quien generalmente se ocupaba de las infusiones) y Yuki había comenzado a arrojar algunos cojines al piso, justo delante del sillón doble, para que tuviesen un lugar amplio donde poder estar cómodos. Entonces sucedió. Yuki se había agachado para acomodar un almohadón cuando sus ojos dieron con la caja llena de accesorios para el cabello que su madre guardaba en el estante bajo la mesa ratona. Lo demás vino solo, pues el dueño de la casa comenzó a decir que _lo tenían que intentar_ ,a lo que Mobi no pudo negarse.

─¿Podemos hablar de Oikawa e Iwaizumi ahora? Porque se supone que para eso nos juntamos ─los presionó Mobi.  
─Ya, es verdad, ¿alguna idea? ─respondió su amigo, rompiendo el papel de un chocolate _meronpan_ que después le pasó a Sheena. Las mejillas de la susodicha se pusieron un poco rosadas ante el gesto, que no esperaba ─. Es pan de melón. La verdad, no sé porqué se llama así porque no sabe a melón, es de chocolate. Pero si no te gusta, dámelo, yo me lo comeré.  
─Se llama _meronpan_ por la forma, porque se parece a un melón ─explicó rápidamente el moreno, para después negar suavemente con la cabeza ─. Ninguna idea. ¿Y si los encerramos en el armario de las escobas?  
─ _Hajime's going to escape_ ─respondió la escocesa antes de dar un bocado a su dulce ─. Mnh... ¡está bueno!  
─¿Qué dijo? ─le preguntó Yuki a Mobi algo confundido; mas cuando escuchó lo siguiente dicho por la chica, giró la cabeza rápidamente ─. También tenemos _taiyaki*_ de pasta de judías dulces, puedes probar lo que quieras.  
─Mnh... dijo que Iwaizumi se va a escapar. Asumo que a los golpes ─respondió el moreno, limpiándose la comisura de los labios con su dedo pulgar. Estaba comiendo un pan de leche relleno con chocolate, por supuesto ─. La verdad, me parece que lleva razón.  
─Bueno, es un animal cuando le sacas de las casillas. Y es probable que ésto le saque _mucho_ de las casillas ─se quedó en silencio un momento, pensando en las consecuencias de lo que planeaban ─. Por dios, nos va a matar.  
─Ehm... sí, seguramente, así que hagamos que valga la pena ─respondió Mobi, antes de tomar su vaso de té. Bebió un poco, miró a ambos chicos ─. ¿Y bien? Más ideas, vamos.  
─¿Y si organizamos una salida para ellos? ─propuso Sheena, a lo que el rubio se inclinó en su dirección con una ceja arqueada.  
─No van a querer, _muñeca_. Cuando les digamos que les planeamos una salida para que solucionen sus mierdas, Iwa nos va a comer vivos ─le dijo. La castaña arrugó suavemente el ceño con cinismo, acercándose también un poco hacia él antes de hablar.  
 _─Nope, because we're going to lie, babe_ ─al ver la cara de confusión del rubio, puso los ojos en blanco, bufó bajo y se alejó de nuevo ─. Los vamos a engañar. Les diremos que iremos _todos_ , pero en realidad irán _solo ellos_ ─. Explicó. Mobi negó suavemente con la cabeza, sus comisuras jalando de sus labios para dibujar en los mismos una sonrisa.  
─Mira que eres mala, princesa. Es una idea excelente ─Sheena levantó uno de sus hombros, con una mueca cargada de orgullo dibujada en sus labios. Entonces, el muchacho agregó ─. Aún así, alguien va a tener que ir a espiar.  
─¿Qué? ─preguntó su amigo, arqueando nuevamente una de sus cejas.  
─Pues lo que escuchaste. Tenemos que asegurarnos de que va a salir bien o intervenir si la lían, uno va a tener que ir, dos si queremos ser convincentes. ¿Por qué no salen? ─preguntó. Los chicos se miraron.  
─¿Hah? ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué YO? ─respondió con las mejillas ligeramente rosadas ─. Nos vamos a matar, es un hecho.  
─A ver, la propongo a ella porque es la persona que Oikawa e Iwaizumi menos conocen. Con un maquillaje potente, va a pasar desapercibida. Ahora, pienso que se encargaría bien de ello sola _si pudiese_ , pero te recuerdo que _no_ conoce Japón _aún_ ,así que necesita a alguien que la guíe. Tú.  
─Eso no responde por qué debo ir. ¿Por qué no vas tú en mi lugar, uh? ─masculló avergonzado, encogiéndose un poco en el lugar.  
─Porque alguien debe montar una buena excusa si Iwaizumi empieza a sospechar ─explicó rápidamente ─. Y no quiero ser el malo de la película, pero apestas para mentir ─luego de decir aquello, bufó un poco observando de reojo como Sheena se echaba suavemente en el suelo junto al sillón, medio adormilada ─. Es un supuesto, no sé si sea buena idea o no...  
─Ya, como sea, nos haremos problema cuando llegue el momento; ¿ahora nos podemos sacar éstas cosas del cabello? ─preguntó, mas cuando posó sus ojos en la escocesa, se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida ─. Pero... ¿qué?  
─Es el _jet lag_ *. Tenemos como ocho horas de diferencia, no va a acostumbrarse de la noche a la mañana...  
─Se va a enfermar, joder ─masculló el rubio, poniéndose de pie para ir a buscar una manta.  
─¿Estás preocupado? ─preguntó Mobi, arrojando los ruleros al piso a medida que conseguía sacárselos. Como su compañero hacía lo mismo (peor, en realidad, pues se hallaba caminando por la sala) supuso que daba igual.  
─Un poco. Como cualquiera ─respondió casual, echándole la manta por encima suavemente a la muchacha antes de ir a por un espejo de mano ─. Woah... Mobi, parezco...  
─Pero mira nada más, si son ricitos de oro y la madrastra de Rapunzel.

Los chicos posaron la mirada en el umbral, donde Iwaizumi se hallaba de pie, curiosamente, solo, sin su mejor amigo.

─¿Dónde está Oikawa?  
─¿Por qué tengo que ser la vieja fea?  
─¿Esa de ahí es Sheena? ─Hajime pasó olímpicamente de las preguntas de sus amigos, señalando a la susodicha que se hallaba dormida justo al lado de Yuki ─. Díganme que no tengo que llamar a la policía porque no sé cómo les voy a explicar que han dejado inconsciente a una chica mientras se rizaban el pelo como las mujeres de antaño.  
─¡Nada de eso! Mobi dice que es el _jet lag_ ─Explicó el dueño de casa, rebuscando en las cosas de su madre por una coleta para el pelo ─. Los dos creímos que lo mejor era dejar que descansara ─confesó, sentándose junto a la muchacha. Con sus dedos, le sacó algunos mechones de cabello de la cara.  
─Ya ─Hajime arrojó sus cosas al piso ─. ¿Qué compraron para comer?  
─Rebusca en la bolsa ─respondió Mobi, apuntando hacia la mesa ─. Sobraron muchísimos dulces.  
─Gracias.

Iwaizumi se adueñó de la bolsa sin más, cargando con la misma hasta que se dejó caer junto al rubio. Sacó un caramelo _meronpan_. Rompió el papel.

─Va a irse en seis meses. Lo sabes, ¿no? ─le preguntó, dando después una pequeña mordida al dulce.  
─No nos dijiste dónde está Oikawa ─respondió, sacando la mirada de la chica para posar la misma en Hajime.  
─Se excusó, así que asumo que no quiso venir. Lo respeto, la verdad, no lo puedo obligar a estar conmigo si no quiere.  
─¿Tú estás bien con eso? ─preguntó, levantándose el cabello en una coleta simple, aplastando los rulos.  
─Tampoco me has respondido.  
─Pues lo sé; igual no sé a qué viene ese comentario.

Iwaizumi se encogió de hombros.

─Precaución.  
─Ya. ¿Me vas a responder o..?  
─Es que... no lo sé; no sé cómo estar, tampoco sé poner un nombre a lo que siento. Simplemente ─se encogió de hombros nuevamente ─... eso, que no lo sé.  
─Bueno, si quieres una segunda opinión, parece que hace una semana que no duermes. Es como si no pudieses... ser tú sin Oikawa cerca. Francamente, luces fatal.  
─Gracias ─respondió el _ace_ con ironía.  
─Iwaizumi ─lo llamó el rubio, acomodando con cuidado la manta que había colocado encima de Sheena ─, si la persona a la que quieres, a la que quieres de verdad, es Oikawa, no pongas excusas. Es decir, no vas a llegar a ningún lado con ésto, ¿sabes? Sólo prolongas el mal momento, el disgusto. Te haces daño. Y le haces daño a Oikawa, lo que creo que es aún peor desde tu punto de vista ─la mirada del muchacho buscó la de su compañero.  
─Y... ¿qué dices que debo hacer? ─preguntó. Yuki se encogió de hombros.  
─ _Encuentra lo que amas y deja que te mate*_. ─respondió. Hajime se quedó en silencio, mirando a la nada. Un par de segundos después, habló.  
─¿Seguimos hablando de mí?  
─Eso creo... ¿estarás ocupado la próxima semana? 

* * *

**Glosario** (en el orden en que van apareciendo las palabras, obviamente):

 ** _*Sunny:_** El apodo que Makki usa con Mattsun es una referencia al capítulo 17 de Confeti Rosa.  
 ** _*Novela mal narrada:_** Ésta soy yo intentando reírme del bajón de nivel que he tenido al hacer el primer capítulo. Nada especial.  
 ** _*La biblia del sexo seguro y la biblia de la sagrada alimentación:_** Es una referencia al capítulo 18 de Confeti Rosa.  
 ** _*Moby-Dick:_** Ésta me parece una referencia innecesaria pero necesaria a la vez así que aquí está. Moby-Dick es una novela del escritor Herman Melville, que fue publicada en 1851. Narra básicamente la travesía del barco ballenero Pequod, comandado por el capitán Ahab, en la persecución (obsesiva y autodestructiva) de un gran cachalote blanco (una ballena enorme, vamos). Yuki hace un juego de palabras, relacionando el nombre de Mobi con el de la ballena.  
 _ ***Xena: la princesa guerrera:**_ Es una serie de televisión de culto originalmente emitida entre el 15 de septiembre de 1995 y el 18 de junio de 2001. La serie, ambientada en la Antigua Grecia, narra las aventuras de Xena (Lucy Lawless) y Gabrielle (Renée O'Connor), dos guerreras, inseparables amigas que luchan contra las injusticias de la época.  
 ** _*Hajime en lugar de Iwaizumi:_** Ésto es, en realidad, bastante tonto. Es un pequeño contraste entre la cultura de Sheena (europea, occidental) y la de los chicos (japoneses, orientales). Sheena acostumbra llamar a las personas por su nombre de pila sin que ésto signifique nada especial, los chicos no.  
 ** _*Los senbei:_** Son crackers japoneses hechos de arroz. Vienen en diversas formas, tamaños y sabores, siendo habitualmente salados aunque a veces dulces. Los senbei se toman a menudo con té verde como aperitivo informal y se ofrecen a las visitas como cortesía.  
 ** _*Taiyaki:_** Es un pastel japonés con forma de pez. El relleno más frecuente es la pasta de judías dulces, pero también pueden venir con crema pastelera, chocolate o queso.  
 ** _*Jet lag:_** También conocido como síndrome transocéanico o síndrome de los husos horarios, es un desequilibrio producido entre el reloj interno de una persona (que marca los periodos de sueño y vigilia) y el nuevo horario que se establece al viajar a largas distancias, a través de varias regiones horarias.  
 ** _*Encuentra lo que amas y deja que te mate:_** Pequeño fragmento de Falsamente Tuyo, de Charles Bukowski.


	3. A Solution for all Problems

_**Cool Kids**_

 _ **I**_ _wish that I could be like the cool kids. 'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in._

— _'cause I remember that I like you, no matter what I found.*_

Honestamente, la razón por la que él, Oikawa Tooru, está ahora mismo en un karaoke bebiendo con la cabeza aplastada encima de la mesa es bastante menos emocionante de lo que imaginan, pero supone que está bien comenzar diciendo que la está pasando realmente fatal, o que precisa desahogarse en un lugar donde, por una vez en la vida, no le haga daño a nadie.  
Por supuesto, no es él quien está cantando sino Sheena, que parece ser la única con ganas de expresarse porque a Mobi la excesiva exposición pública le saca ronchas y él es un alérgico recientemente declarado a vivir así, en general. No le molesta el ambiente. Tampoco estar con Sheena o con Mobi, a quienes a decir verdad, apenas conoce. Lo que le molesta son... las circunstancias. Le molesta que, por no ser capaz de mantener la boca cerrada, su amistad con Hajime se esté yendo por el caño. Le molesta no ser capaz de cambiar nada de lo que le pasa, tener que conformarse con ver cómo una de las cosas más valiosas que posee se le escurre de las manos como agua. También le molesta que Hajime hable de salir, de estar con él como si fuese lo peor que le pudiese pasar en la vida. Porque eso es lo que piensa de lo sucedido ahora, después de pasar dos semanas repasando el asunto a solas.

 _Te quiero, sí, pero ni de coña._

Lo está malentendiendo, cambiando las palabras a su gusto para que suenen como (su inseguridad de mierda) quiere, pero cuanto más pasa a solas redundando en ello, más cree que sus propios pensamientos corroen su vínculo con Iwaizumi. Y debe parar, debe parar ahora mismo, por eso respondió que sí cuando los dos chicos le dijeron que podía salir con ellos esa noche, porque al parecer Hajime iba a tener una conversación _de esas_ con Yuki (en verdad espera no ser el único al que aquello le suena descabellado) y no, no planeaba quedarse solo como un imbécil. Pero nada es tan bueno como parece y por momentos se arrepiente de haber accedido, porque ahí no puede descargar realmente nada de lo que le pasa; lo único que puede hacer es beber, esperando que el alcohol le pegue tan duro que no pueda ni pronunciar su propio nombre... o el de Hajime.

 _Hajime._

Comienza a pensar que tomar no sirve de nada, que lo único que hace es incrementar la sensación de vacío que le consume por dentro.

—Tooru, ¿estás bien?

Reconoce la voz al momento, a pesar de que apenas la ha escuchado antes, y la culpa le revuelve el estómago cuando siente una mano posarse en sus cabellos. Ha hecho que Sheena se preocupe, y sabe que no es la única: también se ha dado cuenta de que Mobi le está mirando por encima de su vaso de cerveza desde que llegaron. Los dos han estado pendientes de él desde que empezó la noche, y Oikawa cree que no lo merece, _que no los merece,_ que son demasiado buenos y demasiado condescendientes para él y sus demonios, que los acabará haciendo pedazos como a todo lo demás.

—¿Tooru?  
—Me parece que no nos está escuchando —masculló el moreno, que al parecer se había dignado a acercar su silla a la mesa para unirse a la conversación.

Oikawa bufa desganado, porque se carga un humor asqueroso pero no lo quiere pagar con ninguno de ellos.

—Me siento como Luke cuando se enteró que Anakin era su padre.  
—Pues... en resumidas cuentas, te sientes dolido y confundido. Aunque "como la mierda" también funciona —respondió la escocesa, acuclillándose a su lado. Oikawa arqueó una de sus cejas y levantó la cabeza para mirarla.  
—¿Entendiste la referencia? —preguntó. La chica se puso de pie como si lo dicho le ofendiera de algún modo.  
—Por supuesto.  
—Sin precedentes —respondió el yoga lover. Bebió un poco de su vaso y agregó —, pero dejando eso de lado; nos hemos comido una noche de espanto esperando que eso te animara un poco así que pon algo de... ya sabes, voluntad.  
—Ya comprendo porqué dijiste que la "princesa de la nieve"* había perdido las bragas con ella —masculló. Sheena iba a preguntar de qué demonios hablaban pero Oikawa se le adelantó, dejando escapar un largo suspiro antes de seguir hablando —. Lo siento, ¿vale? Lo siento. Me estoy comiendo la cabeza con ésto, no puedo dejar de pensar en ello y de... imaginar cosas. Voy a acabar enloqueciendo, se los juro.

Los chicos se miraron un momento, visiblemente consternados.

—¿Qué les parece si hacemos una ronda de tequilas?

El primero en romper el silencio fue Mobi.

—Venga. Yo puedo cantar algo para animarnos, me sé una o dos canciones para despechados.

Sheena.

—¡No estoy despechado! —respondió Oikawa avergonzado.  
—Eso es lo de menos, _dummy_ —dijo la chica con gracia, y levantó un dedo para que Mobi le prestara atención —. Pide dos rondas y de ahí seguimos. Yo pago.  
—En yenes, ¿verdad? Porque nos van a echar a patadas si les damos euros —masculló el moreno a modo de broma. Sheena rodó los ojos sin poder esconder una sonrisa.  
—Todavía no estoy tan borracha como para confundirme los euros con los yenes, pero gracias por la preocupación —responde con ironía —¡Pide algo de sal y limón!

 _ **Miss Missing you.**_

 _ **T**_ _he person that you'd take a bullet for is behind the trigger._

Hajime sabía que esa noche le esperaba una conversación jodida. Su amigo no se lo había dicho directamente, pero no habían muchos temas que no pudiesen mencionar delante de Mobi o los demás: iban a hablar de Oikawa, y le asunto le gustaba cada vez menos.

—¿Bebes alcohol, Iwa?

La pregunta del rubio le saca de sus pensamientos, y Hajime suena un poco descolocado cuando responde.

—Ahm... sí, supongo que está bien —dice. Y suena seco, alarmado, como si el chico que está yendo y viniendo de la cocina a la sala representara una amenaza. Está perdiendo los papeles, y sabe que no puede seguir así porque es ridículo. Tener miedo de decir lo que le pasa, con quién le pasa, por qué le pasa.  
—Ten, es un Tom Collins* con gaseosa de limón porque con soda me parece espantoso.

Lo siguiente que Iwaizumi ve es un vaso Collins* con algo que, a simple vista, parece agua con hielo y una rodaja de limón. Lo huele un poco y arruga ligeramente el ceño. Sabe poco de bebidas alcohólicas, ahora se da cuenta de ello, y le pasma la facilidad con la que su compañero parece manejarse en ése ámbito. Va a ponerse a leer sobre el tema por internet apenas se escaquee de aquella conversación. Se conforma con no volver a confundir el agua con lo que sea que está a punto de tomar. Carraspea.

—Ehm... ¿y de qué quieres hablar, uh? —pregunta, porque realmente espera estar equivocado. Espera que no hablen de Oikawa, sino de alguna cosa completamente ajena a su persona; espera que su amigo esté allí para pedir una segunda opinión sobre lo que sea que le pueda picar a alguien como él y no para darle el sermón del siglo.

Un bowl lleno a rebalsar de patatas le saca bruscamente de sus pensamientos. Son caseras, no de las de bolsa y _ésta noche va a tener algo bueno, joder._

—¿Me lo preguntas en serio?

 _Caraaajo._

—Por favor, Iwaizumi. Sabes de qué quiero hablar, no me vengas con esas.

 _La esperanza es lo último que se pierde, capullo, qué quieres que haga._

—Ya. ¿Por qué quieres hablar de nuevo sobre Oikawa? Pensé que el asunto había quedado zanjado la vez pasada —masculla, y se plantea seriamente beberse el vaso entero de un tirón para ver si le da un coma o algo. Finalmente, se decanta por un puñado de patatas.  
—Porque entonces estaban Mobi y Sheena y seamos honestos, no pudimos ahondar mucho en el problema.

Hajime quiere decir que ya ha tenido bastante, que está hasta los cojones del tema, vamos; pero el rubio parece genuinamente preocupado por su bienestar así que en lugar de eso, decide probar su Tom Collins de limón y mantener la boca cerrada.

—Te quiero ayudar, Iwaizumi. Pero para eso, debo entender en qué demonios estás pensando.  
—Mnhm —el alcohol le quema la garganta cuando lo pasa —... escucha, agradezco mucho lo que haces, de verdad, pero no creo que sea bueno que haya tantas... personas involucradas en ésto.  
—¿Vas a decirme que lo puedes solucionar tú mismo? Porque te recuerdo que llevas semanas así y no parece que vaya a acabar pronto.

Hajime lo mira, sopesando sus palabras en silencio. Muerde una patata. Su cara de poker inmutable.

—Suena peor si eres tú el que lo dice.  
—¿Hah?  
—Mira, vas a disculparme pero —se acaba la dichosa patata de un mordisco y levanta ambos brazos al aire —... ¡no has hecho funcionar una relación en tu puta vida! —le acusó —. Yo puedo estar meses con ésto, vale, pero al menos tengo una posibilidad y eso es más de lo que tú puedes decir.  
—¿Estás diciendo que mi opinión es menos válida porque no he tenido una relación estable antes? —pregunta, porque realmente no puede CREER que el moreno esté usando como defensa un planteo tan estúpido.  
—Pues sí.  
—Por un demonio, Iwaizumi, no estás haciendo ésto.

A Hajime le toma cinco segundos más de lo reglamentado darse cuenta de que ha dicho una gilipollez descomunal.

—Por dios —masculla, y se agarra la cabeza para no intentar desnucarse allí mismo de la vergüenza —. Lo siento... lo siento, Yuki, no quise... tu opinión es tan válida como la de cualquiera, de verdad, es solo que estoy muy saturado y... ya sabes.  
—Ya —respondió el chico, rodeando su vaso con ambas manos —. Voy a hacer como que no dijiste eso.  
—Gracias.  
—¿Entonces qué vas a hacer, uh?  
—Hah... y yo qué carajos voy a saber.  
—Sé que te he preguntado ésto antes, pero... ¿Oikawa te gusta? Quiero decir, ¿ha cambiado algo desde que lo hablamos esa vez?

Hajime se encoge de hombros, porque ha pensado en ello como loco y cree haber llegado a una respuesta.

—Estoy asustado —masculla, sin más.

Y la verdad es que al rubio le cuesta un poco creer lo que su amigo dice. Las palabras golpean sus oídos apenas una milésima de segundo después de ser pronunciadas, y se le antojan irreales e irónicas básicamente porque Hajime no luce asustado en lo absoluto; está apoyado sobre el desayunador (que están usando como barra improvisada) con las manos juntas, la espalda ancha y la misma mirada dura de siempre. Y ya. Nada raro ni fuera de lo normal, no hay signos de debilidad ni miedo en su voz.  
Se le escapa una carcajada incómoda, de esas que le salen cuando se siente fuera de su elemento.

—¿Asustado? Venga ya.  
—No estoy bromeando.  
—Lo siento, es solo que —mueve su cabeza para ambos lados, nervioso —... no me esperaba que dijeras eso —masculla, y se lleva un buen puñado de patatas a los labios. Iwaizumi apenas puede entender el "¿por qué?" que pronuncia después con la boca llena.  
—Porque hay... mucho en juego, supongo —responde, encogiéndose de hombros —. ¿Qué pasa si sale mal, eh? Conozco a Oikawa desde antes incluso de saber hablar.  
—Entonces temes que las cosas se arruinen.  
—Yo no doy pasos a ciegas. Y ésto requiere precisamente eso, arrojarme de cabeza a la piscina esperando dar con agua y no con cemento.  
—Y no estás listo —dedujo en voz baja. Hajime suspiró.  
—No estoy listo para arriesgar lo que tengo con Oikawa por una corazonada —completó.  
—Pero... ¡Iwa!

Yuki levantó ambas manos en el aire e Iwaizumi tuvo que atajar los vasos para que no se fueran a tomar por culo.

—¡Para, capullo!  
—Ánimos, viejo. ¡Es bien sabido que el que no arriesga, no gana!  
—¿¡Y ahora de qué coño estás hablando!? —preguntó. Su compañero golpeó el desayunador con la palma de la mano y se puso de pie, usando la banqueta de suplemento para no parecer tan bajo.  
—Sal conmigo y los demás mañana viernes. Oikawa va a venir, va a ser bueno para ambos —respondió. Iwaizumi no imaginaba lo intenso que podía ser su compañero hasta... bueno, ese momento —. Si sabes lo que piensa y lo que siente cuando están juntos, tomar una decisión va a ser mucho más sencillo.

Hajime se alejó un palmo y arqueó una ceja.

—Ahora me asusta lo sabio que suenas, ¿es el alcohol lo que te hace más listo o las patatas?  
—Estoy hablando EN SERIO.  
—¡Ya! —responde, sacudiendo un poco sus manos —. Lo sé, que no he nacido ayer —Guarda silencio un momento. Se pasa la lengua por los labios —. ¿Va a ir Sheena?

La pregunta parece descolocar al rubio y en consecuencia, su equilibrio se rompe. Iwaizumi se da cuenta de ello al momento; lo nota en sus movimientos, en sus pómulos ligeramente rosados y en la forma en que han comenzado a sacudirse sus manos. Ha dado sin querer (¿o a propósito?) en un punto sensible y su compostura se acaba de hacer pedazos.

—¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? Para eso tenemos éste _adorable_ grupo de autoayuda, ¿no? —le pregunta. La palabra "adorable" en labios del Ace del Seijoh sabe a venganza.  
—No. Estoy bien —responde el chico al momento; pero un soplido inesperado de Hajime basta para que pierda el equilibrio por completo y se vaya de cara al suelo.  
—Sí. Bien jodido —le dice con ironía, apoyando el mentón sobre su mano. La mueca arrogante que dibuja en sus labios un segundo después le provoca al rubio un pinchazo irracional de enojo.  
—Como si tú estuvieras mejor —responde. Cuando Hajime regresa a su semblante arrugado de siempre, él se anota un punto a favor en su cabeza —. Además, no veo qué es lo gracioso —agrega, sentándose en el piso —. Jamás nos podemos poner de acuerdo en nada, peleamos por cualquier cosa, me toma el pelo —enumera, levantando uno de sus largos dedos por cada punto que menciona —... somos opuestos totalmente.  
—Pues yo no creo eso. Es verdad que se pelean mucho, pero la verdad es que son muy parecidos —responde Iwaizumi, que no ve venir la bomba hasta que su amigo baja la cabeza y para entonces, ya no hay nada que pueda hacer.  
—Supongo, pero... ¿qué más da? Igual no tengo ninguna posibilidad con alguien como ella. Me quiero ahorrar... ya sabes, todo.

La expresión de Hajime se resquebraja, porque ahora comprende lo que su amigo se ha estado guardando desde que Sheena llegó (no, seguro viene cargando con ello desde mucho antes que eso) y es horriblemente doloroso.

—Coño, imbécil, no digas eso...  
—Estoy diciendo la verdad. Estoy rodeado de chicos que son mucho más guapos que yo; o al menos no pesan menos de cincuenta kilos, que ya es mucho decir. ¿Por qué cualquier persona en éste mundo me escogería a mí por encima de chicos como tú, Mobi u Oikawa?  
—Porque eres grandioso. Y a veces haces y dices muchas gilipolleces pero eres el chico más majo que conozco —Iwaizumi se gira para poder mirar a su compañero a los ojos, porque es malísimo para éstas cosas pero lo está intentando con todas sus ganas y espera que eso compense el hecho de que está diciendo más palabrotas que cumplidos —. Y eres bien parecido, jodido cara de culo. Haces chistes de mierda, vale, todos tenemos alguna cosa mala; pero eres bueno con las labores de la casa, eres un puto genio en la universidad y te preocupas hasta por los capullos como Oikawa. Si el único inconveniente es que pesas menos de cincuenta putos kilos, el problema es de ellos y no tuyo.

Está intentando no llorar con todas sus ganas, de verdad que lo está intentando; pero a duras penas puede disimular que está moqueando como un niño con las rodillas raspadas y para colmo, los ojos le escuecen como los mil demonios. No sabe qué ha hecho para merecer a un amigo como Iwaizumi pero está agradecido.

—No puedes decir que soy bien parecido y luego llamarme cara de culo, Iwa.  
—Me está por reventar la yugular de los putos nervios así que no abuses.

Hajime agradece que el rubio rompa a reír justo después de eso; porque quiere decir que se siente aunque sea un poco mejor y que su discurso (a pesar de haber sido una reverendísima mierda) ha servido de algo. Finalmente, suspira aliviado.

—Entonces —comienza. Se pone de pie y se acerca en su dirección. Roba un par de patatas del bowl y usa una de ellas para picar al moreno justo en la mejilla —... ¿vas a venir mañana?  
—Ya qué.

 _ **Dear Future Husband**_

—¿Cuándo dijeron Mierdakawa y los demás que iban a regresar a casa?  
—No lo sé, pero son casi las doce de la noche así que espero que sea pronto —respondió el rubio, pasando el dedo por el bowl (ahora vacío) en pos de juntar la sal que había quedado asentada en el fondo —. Porque se nos acabaron las patatas hace horas y ya no tengo con qué matar el aburrimiento.  
—¿Comes cuando te aburres? —preguntó Iwaizumi. Para él, hacer comidas fuera de hora era algo impensado si quería mantener su buen rendimiento en la cancha.  
—¡Por supuesto! —respondió y se señaló a sí mismo con ambas manos —¿Puedes creer que a pesar de eso no engordo un mísero gramo? Ya no sé qué hacer, hombre. Comenzaré a desayunar un caballo con un vaso de leche entera en lugar de cereales o galletas.  
—Ya. Igual sabes que me parece una pésima idea, ¿no? Porque está muy bien que quieras engordar y toda la cháchara, pero igual deberías comer san-

Hajime se queda callado de golpe cuando escucha a alguien llamando desde el jardín delantero.

—Me ha sonado como a Mobi.  
—Sí —secunda el moreno, posando ambas manos sobre sus oídos —. Y ese que canta como si tuviera un silbato atorado en la garganta es Oikawa —sigue. Por la cara que ha puesto, Yuki supone que va a acabar apuñalando al armador con una cuchara como no se calle pronto. Considera que lo mejor es ir a ver a qué se debe el escándalo así que se pone de pie y se asoma a husmear el jardín delantero —. Uhm... ¿por qué Oikawa está berreado como un burro?

Sheena (que mantenía al chico de pie con ayuda de Mobi) suspiró.

—¿Sabes lo que nos costó que cambiara el _sad and depressed mood*_ y dejara de aplastar el culo en la silla del karaoke?  
—Te lo digo yo: quince chupitos de tequila. Sheena y yo creemos que es la dósis necesaria para mandar a dormir a un oso —masculló Mobi. Su compañero arqueó una ceja, incrédulo.  
—Comprendo que estaba con los ánimos por el suelo pero, ¿no se les ocurrió nada mejor que hacer ADEMÁS de que se beba el mar Egeo* en tequila?

Mobi puso los ojos en blanco ante los reproches.

—Mira, me parece fabuloso lo que dices así que la próxima vez, lidia tú con Oikawa y sus problemas conyugales con Iwaizumi porque yo estoy hasta los —presiona los labios y niega con la cabeza —... agradece que está Sheena aquí y por respeto a ella, no pienso decir la palabra con "C".  
—Hey, yo me quedé con Iwa —respondió, apuntándole con un dedo que acabó bajando al segundo —. Y gracias, supongo.  
—Ay, por favor. Lo dices como si Iwaizumi con problemas amorosos fuese peor que Oikawa con problemas amorosos —renegó. Puso nuevamente los ojos en blanco —. ¿Y por qué me agradeces?  
—Pues porque dijiste que no ibas a decir la palabra fea con "C" porque Sheena está-  
—Por Buda, ¿nos vas a dejar pasar para éste siglo? Porque como Oikawa siga entonando a Meghan Trainor aquí, te vas a tener que mudar de vecindario.  
—Oh, ehm... sí, pasen —responde el rubio, y se hace a un lado antes de agregar —. ¿Por qué lo dejaron beber tanto?  
—Te lo dijimos, no cambiaba la cara y ya no sabíamos qué hacer —Masculló Mobi. Se cargó el peso de Oikawa al hombro para liberar a su compañera y entonces se adelantó —. Permiso a la dueña de casa —canturreó.  
—Ja, ja, muy gracioso.

Sheena se acercó al rubio con la mirada clavada en el armador del Seijoh. Lucía cansada, muy seguramente por no estar acostumbrada a lidiar con los arranques imprevisibles de Oikawa.

—¿Cómo estás? —dice, al cabo de unos segundos. Yuki se tensa al oír su voz.  
—¿Yo? —balbucea; no se esperaba la pregunta —. Ehm... bien. He hablado con Iwa y accedió a salir mañana así que ya está, todo listo. ¿Tú cómo estás?

Pregunta de regreso, y la chica le va a responder pero Iwaizumi se para de repente y las palabras mueren en su garganta. En dos zancadas, el moreno ya está delante de Oikawa y los demás esperan lo peor.

—Lo va a asesinar.

Sheena.

—Está bien, tengo el número de la policía en marcación rápida desde que los conozco.

Mobi.

—Mira, pedazo de capullo con voz chillona. Como no dejes de entonar esa canción de mierda, te juro que-

Lo siguiente que sucede descoloca tanto a Iwaizumi que Mobi y Sheena deben llevarse una mano a los labios para no romper a reír.

— _Dear future husband, here's a few things you need to know if you want to be my one and only, all my life.*_

Tooru da un paso en dirección a su mejor amigo, borracho como una cuba, y Hajime lo rechaza al instante como un pequeño animal indefenso y asustado. Sheena, que se ha pegado al costado de Yuki para poder ahogar las carcajadas en su hombro, lo jala en su dirección y le dice al oído que saque el móvil porque _ésto lo tenemos que grabar, c'mon, hurry._

—Hey... Oikawa —lo llama. Jamás en su vida lo va a dejar probar el alcohol de nuevo, hace una nota mental con luces de neón y la archiva en su cabeza.  
—Iwa-chaaan —responde. Se ríe también. No es consciente de nada.  
—Gilipollas, no estoy bromeando. Estás totalmente ido, no sabes beber y mucho menos cantar.  
—Estoy... estoy bien. Hay algunas cosas que quiero decir desde hace mucho y nunca puedo, nunca me animo. Se acabó —respondió y puso morros —. Y canto hermoso, Iwa-chan, qué dices.

Dos pasos más que Tooru avanza y Hajime rechaza al momento.

—Suenas como... mira, no sé, pero es espantoso —respondió, levantando después las manos para atajar o repeler a su compañero si se le ocurría hacer alguna tontería más —. Ya basta.  
—No quiero. Iwa-chan, escúchame —suplica, y Hajime se siente de repente una mala persona aunque no sabe exactamente por qué. Baja lentamente las manos —. Pienso mucho en lo que pasó ese día. Yo... en verdad lo hago. Y... sé que no he dicho las cosas de la mejor manera, pero... pero.

Oikawa da un nuevo paso en su dirección, un paso pequeño al que Hajime no llega a reaccionar porque su mejor amigo parece desvanecerse por unos instantes y lo siguiente que sabe, es que se ha ido de cara al sillón. Y ya está, el silencio reina de nuevo en el lugar y es como si nada hubiese pasado.

—Lamento que hayan tenido que ver eso —se disculpa. Mobi es quien niega con la cabeza y responde.  
—Estamos para eso. Mejor que pase aquí y no afuera —responde. Se rasca la nuca con una mano y agrega, dudoso —. Uhm... no pensamos que se iba a poner así por beber de más, Iwaizumi, de verdad.

Y busca con la mirada a Sheena para que le respalde.

—Yeah, uhm... I'm so sorry, honey.

Hajime se encoge de hombros, condescendiente. No le cabe duda de que no lo hicieron aposta, porque son amigos de Oikawa y sabe que le aprecian tanto como él. Además, comprende que el armador es un poco difícil a veces y bueno, situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas.

—Está bien. Yo tampoco hubiera podido imaginar que iba a reaccionar así de cualquier manera.  
—¿Iremos a la escuela mañana? —pregunta el rubio. Mobi deja escapar un soplido.  
—Nope, estoy molido y me parece que nadie se ha acordado de venir con la ropa de la escuela. Iré a sacar los futones para dormir, ¿siguen en el mismo lugar de siempre?  
—Ya, es verdad —responde y se encoge de hombros —. Sabes que sí.  
—Muy bien.

Sheena se acerca al sillón y le deja un mimo suave al castaño en la cabeza antes de hablar.

—Good night, Tooru. Have sweet dreams —le susurra. Luego mira al moreno —. Have sweet dreams too, Hajime. Sleep tight.  
—You too —responde. Vacila un momento —. Y gracias a los dos —levanta un poco la voz para que Mobi le escuche también, y retoma nuevamente su hablar bajo justo después —. Gracias por... cuidar de Oikawa hoy y... por aceptar su amistad a pesar de... ya sabes, de que es un jodido a veces.

Sheena niega con la cabeza.

—Yo soy la nueva; ustedes me aceptaron a mí, no al revés. Gracias por eso.

La escocesa se aleja apenas acaba de decir aquello y Oikawa gira la cabeza para encarar a Iwaizumi.

—Es muy amable.  
—Lo es. ¿Te hiciste daño?  
—No —responde modorro. Saca una mano y busca la de su mejor amigo con sus dedos —. ¿Iwa-chan?  
—¿Mnhm?  
—Cásate conmigo.

Hajime lo mira y sonríe, débil, consumido por una sensación dulce y amansado por el peso del sueño. Sus defensas son de azúcar a ésta hora, y el armador las derriba como si nada.

—Todavía no acabamos la escuela, tontaina —responde. Intenta no reírse. No le sale en lo absoluto —. Pero pídemelo cuando nos graduemos.  
—Mnh... bien —Iwaizumi apenas comprende lo que masculla al borde de la inconsciencia —. Future husband, better love me right.  
—Ya. Por supuesto que sí —le dice bajito. Oikawa no lo llega a escuchar.

 _ **27**_

 _ **I**_ _f home is where the heart is then we're all just fucked._

—Entonces... ¿qué hacemos con ella? —Mobi es quien saca el tema a colación después de dejar los futones en el suelo; porque parece que nadie se ha dado cuenta del problema aún y él quiere desmayarse en algún lugar cuánto antes y dormir como si no hubiese un mañana.  
—¿Con quién? —pregunta Hajime, que parece demasiado cansado hasta para comprender los planteos más simples.  
—Con Sheena —responde, y comienza a mover la mesa ratona de la sala para hacer lugar y que así puedan caber todos —. No puede dormir aquí, la vamos a aplastar. Eso y que somos todos hombres, de más está decir que no está bien —explica.

Hajime deja escapar un gruñido, porque no había tenido ni un mísero segundo para pensar en ello con todo lo sucedido.

—Puede dormir en mi cama.

Los dos chicos levantan la mirada en dirección al rubio, que se halla de pie con la espalda apoyada en la pared y los brazos cruzados al pecho.

—Yo dormiré aquí y ella sola allá. Y ya está, problema solucionado.

Mobi lo mira incrédulo.

—En realidad sí es una buena idea.  
—A veces los milagros suceden —secunda Iwaizumi.  
—Muy graciosos.

Iwaizumi y Mobi levantaron las manos como proclamándose inocentes y Yuki les enseñó el dedo medio.

—Serán desgraciados... ¡Sheena!

La escocesa (que se hallaba sentada en una de las banquetas con los cascos puestos para no quedarse dormida) se levantó de golpe del susto.

—Ahm... ¿dime?

En respuesta, le indicó con un movimiento de cabeza que le siguiera. 

* * *

—Entonces... ¿aquí es donde pasas tu momento a solas?  
—Básicamente. También donde vas a dormir —responde y mira a su alrededor rápidamente, agradeciendo en su cabeza el haber acomodado un poco antes de que llegara Hajime.  
—Vaya —los pómulos se le ponen ligeramente rosas —... gracias.  
—Deja que —el rubio le da la espalda y se pone a rebuscar en sus cajones —... te busque una remera que puedas usar. No vas a estar cómoda con eso puesto.  
—No, no, oye —lo llama, moviendo suavemente sus manos —. Ya hiciste mucho por mí, ya basta.

Le suplica; pero el chico no parece escuchar nada de lo que dice y cuando baja un poco la mirada, ha acercado una prenda vieja en su dirección.

—Tómala —pide. Sheena duda un momento —. Está bien. Vamos.

Toma la camisa con ambas manos cuando le escucha decir aquello y la acerca hacia sí. Esconde los labios en la tela.

—Gracias de nuevo.

Susurra. Le pica una sensación nauseabunda al fondo del estómago y no sabe exactamente a qué se debe.

—No es nada.

Se sienta en la cama luego de oír su respuesta y pasa lentamente los dedos por el cuello de la prenda. Está gastada y ha perdido color, pero le gusta.

 _Le gusta._

—¿Yo te gusto?

Pregunta, porque ahora sabe de dónde vienen las náuseas.  
De un recuerdo. Uno malo.

—¿Eh?

Espera esa reacción (de algún modo) y nota como las mejillas de Yuki se ponen rojas a más no poder justo después. En su piel blanca es incluso más evidente.

—No lo hagas.  
—Yo... tú no... ¿qué? —masculla confundido.

Sheena sabe que le acaba de hacer daño; lo sabe y lo odia porque no se suponía que ésto fuera a ser así.  
No le está diciendo todo eso porque Yuki es como es; no lo está alejando porque no le gusta su forma de ser, su cara, su complexión o incluso los chistes malos que se le suelen ocurrir, no: lo hace por miedo, porque hay cosas que todavía no puede explicar pero que le asustan y le hacen daño y no quiere meter al rubio en eso, no quiere que ése chico tan adorable y amable acabe peleando una guerra que es sólo suya; no quiere que los demonios de su pasado lo consuman como han hecho con ella, porque Sheena puede sentarse a ver en silencio como su propia aura se apaga lentamente pero no puede hacer lo mismo con la de él, con la de Yuki. Y mucho menos si eso es culpa suya.

—Eso, que no lo hagas.  
—¿Me estás rechazando desde ahora? —pregunta.

La voz le sale amarga, no lo puede disimular.

—Vaya. Ésto debe romper una o dos marcas —dice. Posa una de sus manos en sus cabellos y comienza a reír —. Joder, menudo idiota. Soy un perdedor.  
—Pero... ¡no! —responde ella. Los nervios deforman sus bonitas facciones —. ¡No lo eres!

Le asegura, pero el rubio no para las carcajadas hasta que la escocesa le agarra por las muñecas y lo obliga a mirarla a los ojos.

—No lo eres. No eres un idiota ni un perdedor —le dice en voz baja, alejando sus manos de las suyas cuando cree que ya no va a moverse —. Y es... justamente por eso que no quiero que... pase. Porque eres muy dulce y agradable y yo... no puedo.  
—¿No puedes? —pregunta. Está lleno de dudas que van más allá de lo que le ha dicho Sheena pero es incapaz de poner alguna de ellas en palabras.

La chica se encoje en el lugar y guarda silencio un par de segundos. Se lleva las rodillas al pecho antes de decir nada.

—Yo no... sé explicar el porqué —masculla; pero cree que eso no basta así que agrega —. Es... muy complicado para mí hablar de ello ahora mismo, pero he estado en una relación con muchos problemas antes de venir a Japón y a pesar de que ya se acabó, aún hay cosas que no puedo... superar, cosas que todavía no me dejan dormir de noche. Lo siento.  
—Ya. Está bien, lo comprendo. No me debes pedir disculpas.

Y ya. Nadie dice más nada porque ella no puede pronunciar palabra alguna llegados a éste punto y el rubio cree que es mejor no insistir por el momento.

—¿Sheena?

Llama el japonés. Toma asiento junto a su compañera y junta sus dos manos encima de sus rodillas.

—¿Mnhm?  
—Sal conmigo mañana.

Sheena lo mira con una ceja arqueada.

—Ya vamos a salir mañana, está planeado. Tenemos que hacer que _Dumb and Dumber_ conecten —se ríe un poco, no se puede contener a pesar de todo.  
—Eso está casi hecho —responde, y también deja escapar una carcajada suave ante la comparación porque da en el blanco mucho más de lo que Sheena pueda imaginar —. Yo sólo quiero que... cambies esa cara. Y ya está —masculla. Simple, porque no hay mucho más que quiera decir —. Mobi dijo que no conocías Japón así que veamos que "dos tontos muy tontos" no se maten y de paso, tengamos un lindo día.

Sheena se muerde el labio y sopesa la propuesta en silencio.

—Mnh... _aye*._  
—¿Ah?  
—Dije _"aye"_ —masculla de nuevo y lo mira, mucho más relajada ahora que hace un momento. —. Eso es un sí, _dummy._  
—Ah —dice. Se sonroja hasta las orejas. Apenas puede asimilar lo que oye.  
—Mira, me iré mañana a mi casa después de desayunar —empezó; un dedo levantado en el aire para dar énfasis a sus palabras —. Tooru, Hajime y Mobi seguro se irán a la misma hora así que estaré bien, ellos me ayudarán a llegar a mi piso. Me voy a duchar, me arreglaré un poco y nos podemos ver en... ¿la estación a medio día?  
—Sí... por supuesto —responde atontado. Intenta alejarse de ella un par de pasos pero pierde el equilibrio y cae al suelo de espaldas.

Las agradables carcajadas que deja escapar Sheena liberan la tensión del ambiente, y el clima se vuelve agradable de nuevo.

—Me duele... el abdomen de reírme tanto —inspira hondo apenas consigue parar. Lo mira —. Hey, _lad*_ , ¿te hiciste daño?

Pregunta, y a Yuki le asusta sinceramente acostumbrarse a eso. A tener cerca a alguien que se ría sanamente de sus tonterías en lugar de decir que es un idiota de catálogo.

—No... auch.  
—Ten más cuidado —pide. Su compañero se pone de pie y se sacude la ropa. Va a salir pero Sheena lo llama nuevamente —. Espera.  
—¿Qué pasa?  
—Lleva la 3DS y la versión de Pókemon Sun and Moon que tengas —nota la cara de confusión del rubio así que agrega —. Veo desde aquí la consola y la caja del juego, están sobre la cómoda —explica y sonríe —. También tengo una.

 _ **Something Good Can Work**_

 _ **T**_ _ake a little time to make a little better._

Las ocho y media de la mañana, o eso indicaba el reloj que descansaba a su lado en la mesa de noche. Ayer, con toda la cháchara que se había armado con Oikawa e Iwaizumi como protagonistas, se habían ido a dormir de madrugada así que no le hacía ninguna gracia ya estar levantada a esa hora.

— _The fuckin' jet lag is going to kill me.*_

Se dijo, y después de dejar escapar un pequeño suspiro, se levantó. Encaminó sus silenciosos pasos hacia el baño, donde se encerró para lavarse la cara, la boca (con buches de pasta de dientes y agua al no tener su cepillo a mano) y peinar un poco sus cabellos antes de salir, ahora, rumbo a la cocina; pero unos quejidos suaves llamaron su atención cuando iba pasando por la sala, así que se paró en seco y miró hacia los futones donde los chicos parecían (aún) dormir despatarrados. Uno de los pies de Hajime descansaba sobre la mejilla de Mobi, y la imagen se le hacía tan cómica que tuvo que posar una de sus manos sobre sus labios para no romper a reír a carcajadas.

—Hello?

Una mano se asomó por el sillón, y Sheena supo al instante quién era el que hacía esos ruidos.

—¿Tooru?  
—Buen día.  
 _—Hey, king of dummies*_ —respondió ella, subiéndose por el apoya brazos para quedar justo encima de la cabeza del armador —, _g-morning.*_  
—¿Qué eso de _king of dummies?_ Agradece que la cabeza me está matando o ya te hubiese empujado de ahí.

La escocesa puso los ojos en blanco con gracia y se inclinó a dejar un beso sobre su pelo, porque lo hace desde que era una niña y no puede sacudirse la costumbre de encima.

—¿Has descansado bien? —pregunta.

En respuesta, Oikawa le deja un mimo también en el pelo.

—En realidad no —masculló, mirándola a los ojos —. He tenido una pesadilla horrenda.  
—¿Una pesadilla? —arquea suavemente una ceja, mira a sus compañeros un momento para comprobar que los mismos siguen en el quinto sueño, y entonces regresa de nuevo su atención a Tooru —. ¿Qué pesadilla?  
—Pues —duda un segundo —... soñé que le cantaba a Iwa-chan Dear Future Husband. Es vergonzoso.

Sheena lo mira en silencio, ni siquiera pronuncia una palabra, pero su expresión parece bastar para que Oikawa comprenda eso que no le quiere decir.

—Entonces no lo soñé, ¿eh? Realmente pasó.  
 _—You were guttered*_ —respondió ella —. _I'm sorry._  
 _—¿Guttered?_  
—Quise decir que estabas muy borracho.  
—Mierda —maldijo y cerró los ojos —. ¿Por qué nadie me obligó a cerrar la boca?  
—Lo intentamos con Mobi todo el camino de regreso —confesó en voz baja — pero no pudimos; y te pusiste peor cuando llegamos.  
—Por dios, quiero que me lleven los aliens a la galaxia Andrómeda —pronunció, posando nuevamente sus ojos en Sheena —; o más lejos si es posible.  
—Hey, no, nada de eso. Hajime ha dicho un par de cosas lindas también y él era completamente consciente.  
—¿Hah? —el armador arqueó una de sus cejas.  
—¿Quieres saber qué dijo?  
—¡Por supuesto! —pronunció. Antes de seguir hablando, bajó un poco el tono para que los demás no le escucharan —. ¿Qué esperas?  
—Pues dijo que-¡mnhm!

Sheena y Oikawa levantaron la mirada un poco sólo para dar con Hajime, que había posado sus dos manos sobre los labios de la chica para que no dijera palabra alguna.

—Buenos días, hijos de puta.  
—¡Iwa-chan, arruinas mi chisme!

La escocesa arrugó el ceño, sin sacar sus ojos del moreno.

—Te jodes —respondió —. Tú, _hime*_ , a callar.

Sheena agarró su móvil (que descansaba sobre la mesa ratona que los chicos habían pegado al sillón para echar los futones en el suelo) y miró a Oikawa para que le pasara su número.

—¡Es una buena idea!  
 _—How about no.*_ —Iwaizumi le sacó el móvil de las manos a la escocesa y la levantó en andas, con su palma aún sobre los labios de la susodicha.  
—Iwa-chan, ¿eres consciente de que ahora te va a poder denunciar por acoso? —preguntó Oikawa, sentándose en el sillón.  
—Pues iré preso pero tú no vas a saber qué dije.  
 _—Mean!_  
—Por dios, ¿qué es ese ruido? —Mobi se incorporó con los ojos aún cerrados.  
—Suena como un montón de gnomos en un tobogán de agua —respondió el rubio, que se giró para apoyar el mentón en su almohada y abrir los ojos —. ¿Pero qué demonios están haciendo?  
—Iwa, ¿quieres picar de ambos lados? Es mejor jugar para los dos equipos, ¿no? —pregunta Mobi con gracia. Iwaizumi se sonroja un poco, pero ninguno de sus amigos puede deducir si es de vergüenza o de enojo.  
—Una palabra más y los vuelvo a dormir —respondió. Sheena se había resignado al silencio así que simplemente se dejaba sostener como una muñeca —. ¿Alguien va a querer café con una aspirina?

Todos levantaron la mano.

—Yo me ocupo. Ustedes vayan al baño y hagan lo que tengan que hacer.  
—Me estoy meando.  
—También yo.  
—Serán asquerosos.

Hajime puso los ojos en blanco ante los dichos de sus amigos y se dirigió a la cocina. Una vez allí, dejó con cuidado a Sheena sobre una silla y le sacó la mano de los labios.

—Te parecerá bonito —pronunció ella. Iwaizumi suspiró.  
—Lo siento, pero en verdad no quiero que lo sepa —se quedó en silencio unos segundos y después agregó —... al menos no de ese modo.  
—¿Entonces se lo piensas decir tú?  
—Espero poder hacer eso cuando estemos a solas y mayormente conscientes. Ambos, ya sabes —respondió, acercándole el aparato que le había arrebatado de las manos hace un momento. La escocesa lo tomó y lo apoyó sobre la mesa.  
—Está bien, Hajime; no es mi asunto, pero Tooru quiere que seas honesto y pienso que se lo merece.  
—También pienso eso, sólo estoy esperando el momento adecuado —masculló y suspiró un poco —. ¿Me ayudas con el café y lo demás?  
—Estoy segura de que ese momento está al caer —respondió. Hajime arqueó una ceja, pero ella se puso de pie y empezó a buscar en las alacenas —. Venga, empecemos a hacer el desayuno.

Hajime se quedó un poco confundido ante su dicho, pero lo dejó pasar.

—Vamos, adelante.  
—Estaba a punto de reventar —Mobi (que al parecer acababa de salir del baño) se paró junto a la mesa y se desperezó un poco —. ¿Les ayudo?  
—¿Por casualidad sabes dónde guardan las cosas en ésta casa? —preguntó Sheena.

Los chicos comenzaron a reír.

—Pues sí —respondió Mobi, acercándose para después comenzar a buscar en un pequeño armario —. Podemos usar ésta vajilla, que es la que nos suele dar la mamá de Yuki cuando ella está en casa —explicó —. Iwaizumi también sabía ésto, ¿por qué no se lo dijiste?

La escocesa le dedicó una mirada enojada a Hajime, que simplemente encendió la cafetera y pronunció un "ups" carente de inocencia alguna.

—Fucker.  
—También me caes muy bien —el moreno levantó una mano al ver pasar a Yuki —. ¡Hey, ve por las aspirinas!  
—Ya las tengo.  
—Muy bien.

Mobi agarró el recipiente de galletas con chispas que descansaba sobre la mesada y se lo llevó consigo a la mesa.

—¿Dónde está Tooru?  
—En el baño —respondió el rubio, y dejó las medicinas sobre la mesa que la chica estaba terminando de acomodar.  
—Podemos empezar a desayunar cuando salga, entonces.  
—Supongo —masculló; tomó asiento y apoyó la mejilla en una de sus manos, como si la cabeza le pesara —. La resaca me está matando.  
—Bienvenido al club —secundó su amigo. Un minuto de silencio, después del cual retomó la palabra —. La camiseta te sienta bien —le dijo a Sheena; el rubio lo miró con recelo, hasta que Mobi habló nuevamente y comprobó sus sospechas —. Es la que más te gusta, ¿no, _goldilocks*_?

Su amigo lo miró con la boca seca.

—¿Es una venganza porque te llamé Moby Dick?  
—Un poco.  
—Serás capullo —masculló y suspiró suavemente, apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo de su silla —. Pues sí, es la camiseta que más me gusta —confesó —; ¿qué con eso?  
—Nada, es que nunca dejas que nadie más la toque pero Sheena la ha usado para dormir.

Las mejillas del chico se pusieron rosas.

—¿Por qué no te vas un poco a la mierda?  
—Estoy preguntando por qué a Sheena le das esos privilegios descarados.  
—Yo no le he dado nada, estás exagerando.  
—Hey, ¿qué está pasando aquí que hacen tanto ruido?

Oikawa ingresó al lugar con los cabellos peinados (cuando no, antes MUERTO que sencillo) y cara de estar aún medio adormilado.

—¡Nada! —se apuró a responder el dueño de casa —. Nada de nada, apuren a desayunar que nos espera un día pesado.  
—Como digas —masculló Mobi con gracia.  
—Ya paren, que éste tonto es como un chuhuahua y le va a dar un ataque.

Iwaizumi es quien los baja de la nube.

—Sííí.

Canturreó Mobi.

—Gracias, Iwa.  
—Pero yo quería opinar también, Iwa-chan.  
—Te voy a matar —respondió Hajime, levantando un puño en su dirección.  
—Ten, Tooru, prueba ésto —pidió Sheena, acercando una galleta en su dirección.  
—¡Cuántas chispas! —exclamó el armador y le dio un gran mordisco al dulce. La chica suspiró y le pidió a Iwaizumi que bajara el puño con una seña.  
—Tengamos un _peaceful breakfast.*_

* * *

—Bueno, vamos a repasar.

Todos miraron a Hajime en silencio, que parecía estar buscando algo en su móvil.

—Nos vamos a juntar —giró el aparato para que sus compañeros pudieran ver —... justo en éste lugar. Hay muchos negocios, espacios verdes, cosas para hacer y es fácil llegar, son un par de estaciones y ya.  
—¿Nos vemos directamente ahí, entonces?  
—Me parece que va a ser lo mejor. Oikawa y yo vivimos cerca así que podemos ir juntos, y nos podemos ocupar de Sheena también.  
—¡No! —los chicos se le quedaron viendo, pero los únicos que lucían sorprendidos eran Oikawa e Iwaizumi.  
—Pasa que ella va a venir conmigo y con Mobi —interrumpió el rubio, pateando a su amigo por abajo de la mesa para pedir ayuda.  
—Lo planeamos todo el día, es verdad —secundó el moreno, moviendo la cabeza para dar énfasis a sus palabras.  
—¿Qué día, subnormales? ¿De qué están hablando? —preguntó Hajime con una ceja arqueada.  
—Sabemos de ésta salida desde hace como una semana, Iwaizumi. Pudo haber sido cualquier día.  
—Eso, eso. Además, le voy a prestar un juego a Sheena para la 3DS —respondió el dueño de casa, balbuceando un poco —. Por eso nos vamos juntos, así arreglamos.  
—¿Y por qué no se lo das cuando nos reunamos allá?  
—Porque... el juego ahora está en casa de Mobi y... ¿¡qué pasa si a Mobi se le olvida, ah!? Tendríamos que regresar y mejor que estemos cerca, ¿no creen?  
—Sí —Mobi se golpeó la frente suavemente con la palma de la mano —. Tengo la cabeza en el culo éstos días, mejor prevenir.

Sheena se dio un golpe ante lo mala que sonaban sus excusas.

—¿Les digo algo? No sé qué planean pero me da igual, nos vemos allá y punto.

Los chicos suspiraron.

—Voy a buscar mis cosas.

Les dijo Sheena. Mobi y Yuki también se pusieron de pie y juntos salieron a la sala.

—¿Agendaste mi número y el de éste tonto? —preguntó Mobi.  
—Los tengo a ambos —respondió ella.  
—Bien. Cualquier cosa me llaman y yo los excuso desde aquí.  
—Ya. —respondió el rubio, que posó los ojos en Sheena justo después —. ¿Cuándo nos juntamos, entonces?  
—A las doce en la estación de Miyagi, como planeamos anoche. Le preguntaré a Hajime cómo llegar de camino a casa así que no te preocupes.  
—Vale. Me llamas si algo pasa y te voy a buscar.  
—Todo va a estar bien —respondió la escocesa —. Tenemos algo que hacer así que vamos a por ello. Estamos en contacto, _honey_ —le dijo al moreno, que levantó ambos pulgares a modo de respuesta.  
—Estamos en contacto. Cuento con ustedes para acabar con ésto de una jodida vez o voy a enloquecer.  
—Todos vamos. Pero se acaba hoy, es un hecho.  
—Eso o los matamos.  
—Me parece razonable, tengo una pala en el jardín.  
—Ya basta, _dummies_ —les pide Sheena, aguantando las carcajadas.

Los chicos se miran y sonríen, porque hay un ambiente relajado a pesar de todo lo que deben hacer y en el fondo lo agradecen.

—Va a salir bien —masculla Mobi para darse ánimos; sus dos amigos le abrazan por encima de los hombros y secundan sus palabras en silencio.  
—Por supuesto que va a salir bien.

* * *

 **Glosario** (en el orden en que van apareciendo las palabras, obviamente):

 _ ***'cause I remember that I like you, no matter what I found:**_ Es un pedazo de la canción Heart Out de The 1975. La elegí básicamente porque me parece que describe bien dos de las relaciones que más marcaron (y marcarán) la vida de Sheena más adelante en su historia.  
 _*_ _ **Princesa de la nieve:**_ Es un juego de palabras en japonés que me veo obligada a aclarar por obvias razones. "Snow princess" en japonés es "yukihime" (雪姫), y Oikawa la usa para hacer referencia a Yuki.  
 _*_ _ **Tom Collins:**_ El Tom Collins es un cóctel y una variación del Gin Sour. Se prepara con ginebra, jugo (zumo) de limón, almíbar o azúcar, soda (agua carbonatada) o gaseosa (de lima-limón, por favor. No mezclen tónica con jugo de ningún cítrico) y cubos de hielo.  
 _*_ _ **Vaso Collins:**_ Es un vaso alargado y cilíndrico que se usa habitualmente para servir cócteles populares como el gin-tonic. Al parecer, debe su nombre a un chico de barra, camarero y supuesto barman: John Collins.  
 _*_ _ **Sad and depressed mood:**_ Ésto va más que nada para los que llevan mal el inglés. Quiere decir literalmente humor triste y deprimido.  
 _*_ _ **Mar Egeo:**_ El mar Egeo es la parte del mar Mediterráneo comprendida entre Grecia y Turquía.  
 _*_ _ **Dear future husband, here's a few things you need to know if you want to be my one and only, all my life/Future husband, better love me right:**_ Como dijo Mobi más arriba, son dos pedazos de la canción Dear Future Husband de Meghan Trainor.  
 _*_ _ **Aye:**_ En Escocia se usa para decir "sí". Nae es "no".  
 _*_ _ **Lad:**_ es algo así como el equivalente masculino escocés para el "dude" que usan los americanos (que tengo entendido que no posee distinción de género). Para hablar de chicas, en Escocia se usa "lassie".  
 _*_ _ **The fuckin' jet lag is going to kill me:**_ De nuevo, aclaración para los que llevan mal el inglés. Dice "el maldito jet lag va a matarme".  
 _*_ _ **King of dummies:**_ Literalmente "rey de tontos".  
 _*_ _ **G-morning:**_ Forma abreviada para decir "good morning", o sea, buenas mañanas/buenos días. Sheena probablemente lo use como abreviación para "guid mornin'". Guid es algo así como el "good" escocés.  
 _*_ _ **You were guttered:**_ Quiere decir "estabas muy borracho/borrachísimo". Guttered es algo así como "borrachísimo" en escocés. También puedes usar steamin, blottered, pished, hammered, plastered, tanned…  
 _*_ _ **Hime:**_ _"_ Princesa" en japonés.  
 _*_ _ **How about no:**_ Es como decir "¿qué tal si mejor no?", y se usa como respuesta a propuestas que uno elige por lejos no aceptar.  
 _*_ _ **Goldilocks:**_ Es Ricitos de Oro en inglés, del cuento Goldilocks and the Three Bears (Ricitos de Oro y los Tres Osos). El chiste ya viene desde antes en la historia.  
 _*_ _ **Peaceful breakfast:**_ Es "desayuno pacífico".


End file.
